


Onmyōji & Sailor Moon R

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Onmyōji & Sailor Moon Series [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Aliens, Basketball Player Harry Potter, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), Cry-baby Tsukino Usagi, Cultural Differences, Dark Potions, De-Aged Tom Riddle, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Height Differences, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Racism, Jealousy, Language Barrier, Language Potion, Language of Flowers, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lord/Heir Inheritance, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic Adoption, Mean Tom Riddle, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Controlled Characters, Panic Attacks, Part 2, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Esteem Issues, Sequel, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Teenage Drama, Teenage Parents, Time Travel Fix-It, Usagi is a Good Friend, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, toddler character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: Now back to their nowaday lives they hoped to live a life of peace. Until Cardians guided by two Aliens showed up out of nowhere... and who is this girl with pink hair?Cover byRiddleSnape(AO3)/@S1L6Moon9(WP)
Relationships: Aino Minako/Lee Jordan, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Kino Makoto/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Kunzite (Sailor Moon)/Harry Potter, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Nephrite/Osaka Naru, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Series: Onmyōji & Sailor Moon Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030182
Comments: 37
Kudos: 102





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Onmyōji & Sailor Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839491) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 



> **Spoilers:** [ **Onmyōji & Sailor Moon** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839491)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters from the animes or movies, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 1,586
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _ /Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Prologue**

Wednesday, 13 September  1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

The night after the dinner with the handsome Saitō, Harry picked his two-way-mirror and called Professor Snape.

{[Did something happen?]} The Wizard asked.

{[I kinda hired a new group that moved into town as my new bodyguards.]} Harry put in.

Professor Snape seemed to be about to argue and then he narrowed his eyes.

{[What’s their names?]} He asked instead.

{[The older is Saitou. He called the others his Kouhais and Otouto.]} Harry offered uncertain.

Professor Snape nodded.

{[I had been looking up unto them for bodyguarding you before.]} He put in. {[They have good reviews.]}

{[Even against…?]} Harry looked back at his bedroom’s door uncertain.

{[Yes. Professor Sanji is holding me in the island this weekend. Will that be a problem?]}

Harry shook his head _, this way they could go on the trip without needing to warn Professor Snape._

{Did anything happen?} Harry wondered worried.

{Yes, a side-effect of one of our experiments affected me.} The Wizard said instead of potion for in case they were being listened on. {He wants to see how it works and if it’s dangerous on the long run.}

Harry nodded.

{Have fun.}

{I’d say the same, but to you having fun would mean pass from that bicycle into that motorbike I confiscated.}

Harry snorted and the mirror returned to normal. He stored it and agreed when there was a knock, to see Mrs Tsukino.

“Usagi-chan told me that she and Naru-chan won a prize to go on a weekend tour to Osaka.” The blue-haired woman put in and Harry nodded. “Do you think it’d be too expensive for you and the new bodyguards to join them? Just the two girls all the way to the other side of Japan…”

“I’ll ask them.” Harry argued and accepted his school attire that the woman had just redone the sleeves. “Thank you. I’ll have to buy new clothes for the day-a-day tomorrow. I’m really growing these past couple of weeks.”

“Well… you can always bring your kimono.” Mrs Tsukino offered, making Harry choke. “I’m sure Saitō-sama would appreciate the view.” She added with a smile.

“I can see who Usagi-chan takes after.” Harry whined, making the Muggle woman laugh.

**–O &SM–**

Friday, 15 September 1995

Harry had a Deja-vu feeling as he followed the crazy girls through Osaka. A long-haired teenage blond running alongside the girls as they looked through the shops. With a roll of eyes, a wavy brunet late-teens male went after them to keep an eye on them. Harry looked back at the silver-haired mid-twenties male beside him.

“You show them a shop and they go crazy.” Harry apologised.

Saitō looked back and then at the girls with an amused smile.

“My otōto is as bad as them and he supposedly is here as bodyguard.” The older argued, making Harry snort. “Let’s go here.”

Harry followed the older into the shop as the girls and Saitō’s younger brother had already disappeared inside a clothes store. Harry looked around at the children toys only to find a group of plushies being picked by Saitō and put on the counter, it were one snake plushie _(which sure, but Tommy already had one snake plushie at home)_ , five girls in sailor attire and for some reason Tommy was going crazy over them.

“Papa!” Tommy argued.

As Harry raised an eyebrow at his son wondering what the boy wanted out of him, the older male looked around the store until he found a strange plush with red and gold attire. Saitō showed to the worker, who nodded, and then gave it to the eager Tommy. Harry looked surprised at his son as he hugged his new plushy as if there was no tomorrow.

“I fear this shop doesn’t have the Shitennō and Masked Man, Chibitom-chan.” Saitō put in after looking around yet again.

Harry just gaped as Tommy whined petulantly. The clerker finished storing the snake and sailor plushies in the shopping bag and as Harry went to pay, he found Saitō already doing it.

“If you go down the street, descend on the fish store, climb the first stairs, go down the road and then descend into the basement, I hear they have a wider variety of the Senshi, Onmyōji and the Shitennō.” The clerker offered. “Although as it is so hidden not many people dare to go there.”

Saitō bowed his head thankfully and picked the shopping bag, before they left. He waved at the brunet, who nodded back and then Harry was walked towards the store out the main road that the clerker had mentioned. As they entered the shop Harry realized it was a magical road instead of a shop _– which explained why not many people would come, even if they would come their memory would be wiped clean._ Saitō didn’t even vacillate and walked Harry down the road until they entered a magical children-toys shop. Tommy immediately shrieking excitedly at seeing a massive version of the red-clothed plush. Saitō went for it, but Harry stopped him.

“You bought the others, this one is on me.” He argued.

The older smiled but allowed it, as he looked around for the other toys that for some reason Tommy wanted.

“Do you want me to shrink it?” The Wizard asked and Harry nodded.

By the time Harry had set his son down to store the amount of toys inside the boy’ backpack that had a snake stamp, another series of plushies were being put on the counter. Harry looked at them to see a masked figure in a black suit and cloak, and what could only be a version of the bodyguards in grey tracksuits. Harry looked at the plush in Tommy’s hand who the boy was glaring at the face.

“Do you have pens that paint on cloth?” Harry asked the Wizard and Tommy looked immediately back with a massive grin.

“May I, Boy-a?” The shopper asked and Tommy let him pick the plushy. The wizard picked his wand, looked up at Harry’s face and then drawn glasses started showing on the plush, alongside the forehead scar and the black dots turning into green eyes. “What do you think?” He added returning the plush to the baby boy.

Tommy looked at it’s face and babbled _thank you_. Harry sighed and took out his shrank pack from the backpack and gave the Wizard, who nodded with a smile.

“Thank you.” Harry agreed when the Wizard finished and then packed everything.

“It’s not a problem. We have rules to keep the Onmyōji merchandise’s face as impersonal as possible, but I don’t believe that the Aurors will mind if your musuko has the authentic face.”

Harry frowned confused at what the Wizard meant and Saitō paid before he packed the plushies, picked Tommy and they left.

“How did you know that Tommy wanted those toys?”

“Chibitom-chan told me when I went over for dinner, Harry-chan.” The older offered.

Harry looked at his happy son in the other’s arms.

“Saitō-san, who’s Onmyōji? And why do I feel like I have to punch someone each time I hear that word?”

Saitō smiled as if in a private joke.

“If you ever do: warn me so I’ll be there when it happens with a camera ready.” Saitō’s reply only confused him even more. “And please, call me Kun.”

“Saitō-kun.” Harry amended, which made Saitō laugh. “What?”

“My name is Saitō Kun.”

Harry frowned, only to then realize what the other meant and he blushed.

“Really? Your parents named you Kun and didn’t think what people would say when they would call you? Like for real: Kun-san? Because Kun-kun sounds like the name of a dance.”

Saitō laughed.

“How about Kun-chan? Or do you prefer senpai?”

“Senpai?”

“Usually what you call someone older than you in school or work.”

Harry frowned and looked at the other confused.

“Why would you want me to call you Senpai?”

“ _«Please notice me, Senpai.»_ ” The older offered with a mischievous glint, mimicking a teen girly’s voice for some reason.

Harry scoffed.

“What’s the opposite of a Senpai?”

“Kōhai.” Was offered as they left the Wizardry street.

“Then call me Harry-kōhai, Kun-senpai.”

Tommy laughed as Kun held back his own.

“As amusing as it would’ve sound, I fear I’d just say Kōhai then. Which would be a pity as I actually like your name.”

Harry blushed as they joined the rest of the group and moved to go leave the new shopping at the hotel they’d stay at that night and next. The girls stayed in one room together, Sanjōin and Saitō Izou stayed on another, with Harry sharing the last one with Kun and Tommy. Which was really odd because it really reminded him of something and _, yet,_ it was the first-time he was coming here. Harry signalled a hot water pool outside their veranda doors confused, protected by a wall of hedgerow.

“Onsen. I believe the term in English is” [hot spring.] Kun explained. “This hotel has private ones and a mix one.”

“Mix like both male and females?” Harry wondered as Tommy paddled around the room eagerly.

“Yes, Masato-kun will definitely take advantage of that later.” Kun agreed and Harry snorted at remembering the way Naru and Sanjōin had been eyeing each other earlier.

Harry watched the warm water and then heard a knock on the door.

“Oniisama, we’re hungry. If you don’t stop snogging we’ll go ahead without you.” Kun’s brother called from outside, making the silver-haired glare at the door.

**(TBC)**


	3. Chapter I  –School Festival–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3,938
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _ /Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter I**

**–School Festival–**

Monday, 18 September 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Two new students moved into their classroom and were introduced by Teacher Higure during their Arts class. Ginga Natsumi and Ginga Seijuro. The teen girl was sat on the table besides Harry and she smiled at him, while her brother was sat on the table behind Usagi. _The two were strange though. Harry could almost feel some kind of Magic Aura from them._

Teacher Higure was returning their knitted scarves, leaving his blanket for last and when she finally delivered it she smiled back.

“90%, Potter-san.” She offered, making the others all look back surprised. “You still need to work on the shifting between colours, but I’m sure that Potter-kun will love it anyway.”

Harry nodded and stored his home-made blanket for Tommy.

“You can knit?” Natsumi asked back sweetly.

“It was my first-time.” Harry argued, only to lean against the student before him. “What’s a school festival?” He asked as Teacher Higure announced that they’d be doing a theatre play this year.

“You don’t do that in England?” Umino asked and Harry shook his head. “We do a festival and invite family and friends to watch and shop. There’s theatre, music and stores. Last year we did a coffee shop in our home classroom.” Harry nodded thankfully, only for the other to raise his arm and Teacher Higure nodded. Umino stood. “Higure-sensei, Potter-kun is in the basketball team, they will want him to participate in their usual festival.”

Teacher Higure hummed as she looked at Harry.

“I and Haruna-sensei were thinking of doing an English classic because of Potter-kun.”

“Unless it’s” [Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde Tommy] “won’t be a fan.” Harry argued before he could stop himself.

“Isn’t that kind of dark?” One of the girls asked.

“Tommy-kun loves spooky stories.” Usagi agreed.

Teacher Higure hummed.

“I was thinking of Sleeping Beauty.” She argued and Usagi snorted. “I take it that Potter-kun would hate it?” Harry nodded. “I’ll ask Haruna-sensei for the book and see how it is.” The short teacher argued. “We’ll need for now to choose who will do the play and who will do the backstage.”

Everyone nodded.

“Who’s Potter-kun?” The new girl immediately asked Harry as the teacher started writing on the chalkboard all the required jobs for the coming festival. “Your otōto?”

“Something like that.” Harry agreed.

During recess Harry approached Usagi and accepted her scarf, looking at it.

“40%.” The girl whined. “Mama is gonna kill me.”

Harry showed the knots where she had skipped a step.

“See here and here? This is why you have such a low grade.” The girl whined. “When we arrive home I’ll help you make a new one.”

“Promise?” She begged and he nodded. [Than-ky-ou.]

Usagi stood and hurried to Teacher Higure to beg for a second chance. Teacher Higure looked up at Harry questioningly _, who nodded,_ before she gave her consent and left the classroom.

“Did Higure-sensei agree?” He asked as the girl returned unsure.

“Yes, but I have to make one as tall as you.”

Harry smiled amused.

“Well, normally a scarf should be as tall as the person you are gifting them to.” He offered.

Usagi frowned and then she realized what their teacher was telling her to do.

“Would’ve you wear it?” She asked.

“Think it this way: you won’t need to worry over my Christmas gift.”

Usagi jumped up and hugged Harry around his neck as their classmates laughed. _If it wasn’t for her ability at catching a ball with her face she’d be great at basketball with how tall she could jump._ Harry glanced over Usagi’s shoulder _, as the girl just kept hugging his neck and hang on him like that,_ to find the new students looking back.

“Will you let go?” He asked as the recess was almost over.

“No.”

“How do you plan on having Japanese classes like this? What will Haruna-sensei think?”

That was enough to make the girl release him and fall back onto her feet. Harry picked his private homework on Hiragana that Kun had helped him finish during the weekend. He moved to the front and as Teacher Haruna entered, he signalled her to it and set it on the teacher’s table. The woman smiled back and _, while the one in charge of the cleaning of the classroom that day hurried to clean the chalkboard,_ she picked the new ones for Harry to practice until their next class.

“You are getting better; in no time you’ll be able to add Kanji to your studies.” She offered and Harry bowed his head thankfully. “Why does Potter-kun like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde?”

“Tommy loves anything that is spooky.” Harry shrugged.

“Sleeping Beauty has spooky parts.”

“Romance. Unless of course you mean the original version. That yes is spooky enough for Tommy’s tastes.”

Teacher Haruna’s face turned deep red, obviously understanding what Harry was mentioning.

“I don’t believe the parents would appreciate a rape story.” She argued, making all the students choke. “What’s Potter-kun’s favourite story?”

“The Tale of the Three Brothers.” Harry put in without thinking.

“I fear I don’t know this one.”

“It’s an English fairy-tale that” [Lord] “Marvolo-sama sent for Tommy-kun a while ago.” Usagi offered. “Tommy-kun’s Ojīsama.”

“What’s it’s about?”

“Three wizard brothers who cheat” [Death]“-kami and how Kami got back at them. There’s a child at the end of the third brother.” Harry shrugged.

“Is it bloody?” Teacher Haruna asked and Harry shook his head. “Well, it doesn’t sound too bad. How many characters?”

Usagi stood and approached the chalkboard. She picked the chalk and wrote one word in Hiragana.

“Shinigami.” She put in and made a vertical line and wrote another word. “Oniisan.” Another. “Mid-brother. And Otōto. Then we have the group who fights Oniisan at a bar. Mid-brother’s fiancée. And Otōto’s son.”

“Does any of them survive?” Naru wondered.

Usagi pointed at the word she wrote while mentioning the bar fight and then the son.

“I won’t mind playing Shinigami.” Seijuro put in, making everyone look at him. “I take it my job is to collect the souls of the brothers who cheated me.”

Harry looked at Teacher Haruna.

“Can you go fetch the fairy-tale?” She asked and Harry nodded, picking the key for the lock of his bicycle, before he left the classroom.

By the time he arrived downstairs to change shoes, he was met with Coach Karasuma.

“Skipping classes?”

“We’re doing theatre play for the school festival.” Harry put in as he put the sneakers on. “Haruna-sensei asked me to go fetch a fairy-tale at home which is Tommy’s favourite.”

Coach nodded, accompanying Harry outside.

“Usually the team is in the camp and the visiting people pay a coin to try to goal through the team, if they win they’d get a plush.”

“I’ll warn Haruna-sensei.” Harry agreed as he unlocked his bicycle, climbed on and then drove to the Tsukino Residence at all velocity.

Mrs Tsukino looked back from where Sanjōin was helping her at setting up the living room after the woman washed it.

“You are home early.”

“Haruna-sensei asked for me to pass home to pick a fairy-tale.”

“Which one?” Sanjōin asked.

“The Tale of the Three Brothers.” The male looked through them and then returned with it giving it to Harry by the doorway. “Thank you.”

“Do you want me to drive you to school? I’m faster than your bicycle.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Mrs Tsukino nodded that it wasn’t a problem.

“Thank you.” He agreed. The two left and _, after a quick look around,_ the other touched Harry’s bicycle and it shrank. They entered the other’s red car and drove fast to the school. “You’re helping Tsukino-okusan?”

“Potter-kun opened the door to call me inside.” The older teen agreed. “Apparently she had been trying to move the furniture around by herself.”

Harry sighed.

“Thank you for helping her.”

“I told her that from now on to just call us. She already gives us lunch or dinner, the least we can do is help if she needs.”

Harry nodded and Sanjōin parked before the school, so Harry hurried out and inside. As the older went to store Harry’s bicycle on its place, Harry changed shoes again and then run up the stairs. Teacher Haruna smiled back when Harry arrived and accepted the book. Then to his embarrassment the woman read the story out loud to the whole classroom as Kuri set a bottle of water before Harry, who nodded thankfully and drank it whole.

“And the third brother gave his son his cloak before he joined Shinigami as old friends.” Teacher Haruna finished. “Have you been using this to practice your Hiragana, Potter-san?”

“And Usagi-chan her English.” Harry agreed. “Tommy even gets angry at Usagi-chan if she dares to read in Japanese.”

The Muggle teacher nodded approvingly.

“Very well, class. What do you think? I’m sure that no other class will do the same.”

They all nodded and Harry almost felt like swallowing himself in a hole. _The Wizardry World would have his neck._

Finally, lunch-break came and Teacher Haruna approached Harry’s table.

“I’ll warn Kamijō-kateikyōshi that this week is the get ready for the festival week so he’ll either join us or take advantage of a couple free-hours.” She offered and Harry nodded. “I’m going to see if I can copy the book so I can take a copy home for me to make our script.”

“You can bring it.” Harry argued.

“Nonsense.”

The woman left and Harry groaned, trying to hide himself under the table.

“It’s a good book.” Natsumi offered with a smile.

“Kamijō-kateikyōshi will ground me when he realizes we’re using it.” Harry argued.

“Who’s Kamijō-kateikyōshi? He teaches what?” The girl wondered.

“He is Potter-kun’s private tutor for his special bloodline classes.” Yumiko offered as the tables were pulled closer to Harry’s and then they were camping for lunch. “I vote that Potter-kun should be the Shinigami instead.”

“Why me?” Harry wondered.

“You are the tallest of all of us.” The girls argued.

Harry opened his mouth to argue only to realize that he dwarfed all of his classmates, including the males.

“But I’ll be in the camp playing basketball.” He argued.

“The theatre is usually the last things, so by then all the guests would be there.” Umino explained.

“But the new guy wanted to do it.” He argued yet again.

The whole classroom laughed.

“Weren’t you the same about not entering the team?” They argued with known smiles.

Harry groaned and fell back onto his chair. He accepted the chopsticks from Usagi and started to eat his bentō.

“Did you do Takoyaki?” Usagi suddenly asked loudly.

Harry turned deep red.

“I tried to. You spend all weekend saying how much you loved it.”

“Are you kidding? It’s great! Thank you so much, Harry-kun.” [I love you.]

Harry snorted as the girl started eating her bentō like crazy and moan at how good it was. Naru snickering as the rest of the classroom snorted at their usual convo.

“Then, you two are lovers?” Seijuro asked back.

“Siblings.” Usagi argued between bites. “This is really good, thank you so much, Harry-kun.”

Harry hid his burnt hands from the fried meal he had set up earlier and nodded. When they were rearranging the classroom again, the door opened and Tutor Kamijō entered.

[Sir.] Harry stood at once.

Tutor Kamijō narrowed his eyes at Harry’s reaction and then looked at the chalkboard, only to see the name of the characters in there.

“Potter-san, a word.” The man drawled. “Now!”

Harry hurried to approach his private tutor and follow him to the corridor as Teacher Haruna returned and entered.

“I swear I didn’t do it on purpose. Haruna-sensei and Higure-sensei wanted to use an _‘English classic’_ that Tommy would like that wasn’t” [Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde.]

The Wizard massaged his eyebrows.

“Do you have idea how many laws you can break with this?” He snarled.

“To them it is just a fairy-tale.” Harry offered.

Tutor Kamijō raised his head from his hands to glare up at Harry _– when had Harry become taller than the 5’ 7¾” Professor?_ – only to then scoff.

“You need to be more careful around your belongings among the Muggles.” The Wizard argued. “I’ll get us the permission for this time, but I can’t save you forever, understood?”

Harry nodded and they entered. Only for Harry to see the Katakana version of his name under the Death’s Kanji name. _Shit._

Harry glanced at the Wizard, who smiled amused.

“See the good part, Potter-san, Shinigamis don’t speak.” The Wizard offered, making the whole classroom laugh. “A narrator needs to be added to the list of people.” Tutor Kamijō offered towards Teacher Haruna, who nodded at once and went to write it on the board. “And the three brothers don’t exactly require to be three males. We can change the genders.”

“The problem will be who will be doing the child.” Teacher Haruna argued as she looked at it unsure.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi looked at Harry-kun and then had an idea, she approached the chalkboard and picked the chalk and wrote a name in Katakana. She looked back at Haruna-sensei questioningly and the woman smiled.

“Perfect.”

Naru-chan wrote her name on the narrator as Seijuro-kun wrote his on the older brother. Usagi was toying between being one of the ones at the bar fight when she saw Umino-kun write his name in the younger brother. _Oh boy, they would have to introduce him to Tommy-kun quickly or this wouldn’t work._ Natsumi-chan wrote her name in the middle brother, which made them all look at the boys questioningly.

“We’re in the stage building.” They argued.

“But we need someone to be the middle sister’s dead lover.” Usagi argued.

“You can always make a lesbian.” Harry argued from the boys’ tables as he helped them chose the important things for the stage. “Or dress as a boy.”

Usagi looked at Yumiko-chan and Kuri-chan, but the girls immediately put their names in the bar fight. She scoffed and put her name on the dead fiancée.

“I’m a dead woman.” She put in jokingly, making them all scoff. “Boys, if you are in charge. I want a beautiful bride dress!”

The boys groaned as everyone else laughed.

“What about each one make their own attire.” Kamijō-kateikyōshi offered. “Even the ones making the stage will enter as civils in the bar fight.”

Everyone agreed and Harry-kun leaned towards the pouting Usagi.

“I’ll make you the bride dress.” He agreed and she smiled thankfully back. “Will we dress in old Japanese styling clothes?” Harry-kun wondered towards Haruna-sensei.

“I don’t see why not. The way the story is related it can be anywhere in the world.”

Harry-kun nodded and Usagi smiled at the way the other was obviously already picturing how to dress her up.

**–O &SM–**

Tuesday, 19 September 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

“Why are we bringing Tommy to school?” Harry wondered.

Usagi limited to smile and refused to answer. They entered and Harry saw how all the classrooms were hurrying around to get everything ready for the festival. _He guessed that it was just one of those things he still had to get acquainted with._ When they entered their classroom, Usagi approached Umino who had obviously just gotten his lines and was reading them. Umino looked up surprised when Usagi just deposited the boy on his arms.

“Tommy-kun, this is Umino-oniisan. Umino-kun, let me introduce you to the Otōto’s musuko.”

Tommy, on clue, babbled angrily. _Oh boy this would be terrible. Tommy rarely supported Muggles._ Before Harry could react though, Teacher Haruna had already picked the boy and hugged him to death. Harry went to rescue his son, but the entire female classroom had already kidnapped his son and were pampering him. Just when Harry was about to try to recover his child yet again; a scared cry was heard.

“ ** _Papa!_** ”

Remorsefully the girls returned Harry his son, who held back for dear life.

[Who do you love, Tommy?] Harry wondered teasingly and Tommy groaned, patting at Harry’s face _as if to reprimand him_. Not once he let go of Harry while doing so. [Papa loves his Tommy too.]

Tommy groaned even louder and hid his head on Harry’s shoulder as the students laughed.

**–O &SM–**

Harry entered the clothes store with Tommy and looked through the white silk.

“Can I help you?” A seamstress approached to ask.

“School festival and we are sewing our own attire. I’ve to help my Aneue make her bride kimono and Tommy’s old-style plebeian one.”

The seamstress smiled back gently and helped him pick the proper clothes for each one.

“And what will you be dressed as?” She wondered as she finished storing both sets.

“Shinigami. I was thinking a simple full-body dark robe with the hoodie pulled over the head.”

The woman looked back surprised.

“Where is your school festival?”

“Jūban Municipal Junior High School.” Harry offered.

“This Saturday, correct?” She asked and he nodded. “I’ll be sure to go. An old-time story with a bride and a Shinigami? I have to see it.”

Harry blushed and accepted the three pages he was being offered, only to realize one was how to make a kimono, the second for a how to make a robe and the third on how to make trousers. He looked up at the woman who was struggling to see his height before she went to pick lots of black cloth for his robe.

“Thank you.”

“Good luck.” She agreed as he paid. “Do you have geta and tabi for the boy?”

Harry looked down at Tommy and then shook his head, the woman looked at Tommy’s shoe size and then went to pick white socks and sandals. Tommy was sat on the counter and his sneakers were taken out alongside his socks, before the white sock was tried on and the sandals. Tommy looked at them confused but let himself be put on his feet over the counter.

“What do you say, Tommy?”

Tommy looked down at his feet and then sat down.

“Boy-a won’t be able to walk, but I don’t believe that will be part of his scene.”

Harry shook his head.

“We’ll see, if he won’t accept them, he’ll just walk on socks.” He offered and paid for everything as Tommy took out his sandals.

Harry stored them in the shopping bag and then put the sneakers, before picking his boy up. They left and Harry blushed at finding Kun outside the shop.

“Are you turning into Tsukino-chan?” The older teased.

Harry scoffed.

“It’s for the school’s festival.” He argued. “Will you guys be coming?”

“Are you inviting?”

“It’s an open school day. Plenty of people will be coming in.” Harry argued. “Really dangerous for me and Tommy.” He added threateningly.

“Oh now it is mandatory for us to come.” Kun agreed. “What’s your class doing?”

“A play. And I’m also with the team. Playing against everyone that wants.”

Kun nodded and accompanied Harry home. Usagi was in the living room starting on her new scarf under Mrs Tsukino’s guidance. Harry left his son with Mrs Tsukino, picked the measuring tape and approached the girl, forcing her to stand and stay still as he took her sizes. Usagi blushed but let him. Mrs Tsukino picked the page on how to make the bride kimono for Usagi and then started telling Harry exactly which sizes he needed, before pointing them down on the page. Finally Kun picked the measuring tape from Harry and took the measures as Mrs Tsukino said after she passed to the next page. And then the trousers’ measuring.

“What will you be doing?”

“The Tale of the Three Brothers.” Harry explained.

Mrs Tsukino nodded.

“Usagi-chan will be the dead bride?” She wondered and Usagi nodded eagerly. “What about Harry-kun?”

“Shinigami.” Usagi offered, making Kun choke back a laugh. “Harry-kun was already one of the tallest on the classroom when he joined in, but with his height spurt he become really tall.”

“Which meant I didn’t get the right of the choice.” Harry agreed. “And they chose Tommy as the Otōto’s musuko. The issue is that it will be Umino-kun.”

“It’d be best if it was Usagi-chan.” Mrs Tsukino offered. “Do I know who your fiancé will be?” She added towards Usagi and the girl choked.

“It’s a new student.” Harry argued. “Don’t worry. No kissing will happen. After all… she’ll be a ghost.”

Mrs Tsukino nodded. Harry took the pages back alongside the clothes and moved upstairs. He looked up when he heard the sound of the door to find Mrs Tsukino, who approached and sat beside him and helped him through it.

“I took Tommy-kun’s measures as well.” She offered and started cutting and stitching the kimono for Tommy.

“We’re supposed to make them ourselves.” He argued.

“I’m just giving a helping hand.” She offered. “Otherwise you won’t manage to do all three by Saturday and Usagi-chan would do anything but help.”

Harry nodded and the two worked. Harry doing his best with Usagi’s bride kimono. When they moved downstairs to go make dinner, they found Shingo and Usagi already setting up the table. Harry could even see that Usagi had even already set up their bentōs for tomorrow. Four of them so Tommy could come and most likely get used to Umino.

Harry called Professor Snape after dinner as Tommy fell asleep by the side.

{Kamijō told me that you are making a play in your school.} The older offered amused. {I take it you are about to invite me.}

{Yes, can you make it? Or are you still in quarantine?}

{I’m afraid I’m still in quarantine.}

Harry groaned.

{There was going to be this parents’ run thingy.} He explained when the older raised an eyebrow. {[And even if I invite the Malfoys I can’t see Mr Malfoy doing it.]}

{[You can put older siblings instead. Invite the Weasley twins and Jordan. They can act Muggle long enough if you ask them.]}

Harry passed a hand through his hair, before he nodded.

{[But it’s nothing dangerous, is it? The quarantine.]}

{[I don’t have the Potter’s Luck.]} The older argued, making Harry snort. {[No, it’s nothing dangerous. And I’m sorry for missing it. I’ll be there for the next time, I promise.]}

Harry nodded and finally hung-up, storing his mirror and moving downstairs to the stitching so Tommy could sleep.

**(TBC)**


	4. Chapter II –The Play–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3,085
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _ /Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter II**

**–The Play–**

Saturday, 23 September 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry put on his basketball attire and joined his team next to a stand as they waited for whoever would want to try to goal.

“What are you supposed to do?”

Harry turned to see Malfoy with Hermione, Lee, the twins, the three Tsukinos and Tommy.

“You pay and try to pass through us to mark a point.” Harry signalled the basketball and the goal. “You win and you get a toy.”

On cue Tommy babbled immediately. Malfoy translated to the twins who nodded, they sat down Hermione, before they took out their wallet and each paid.

[One at a time.] He warned them and they nodded.

Harry nodded at his team and they started. Fred picked the ball and did his best to bypass them, only to lose the ball as he tried to dribble. George managed to bypass Harry’s teammates, only to lose to Harry. Malfoy groaned and took out a coin, paying before he accepted the ball. He quickly and efficiently bypassed the team and when he arrived Harry’s stand he jumped and goaled. Harry jumped higher and took the ball out, only for Tommy to whine loudly.

“You are good. Which school are you in?” Coach wondered towards Malfoy.

“In Europe I already did the school year that Potter-sama is doing. When he enters next school year we’ll enter with him.”

“In England it’s from September to July.” Harry explained and Coach nodded. “We used to both be on the team back in our old school. Only against each other.” He added.

Coach nodded.

“It’s a pity, he’d be a great admission to the team.”

Tommy angry babbled at Harry, who looked back apologetically.

“Can he try?” Usagi’s voice asked and Harry looked at who the girl had pulled to attempt, to find Kun.

Kun was obviously not dressed for a game. Mrs Tsukino smiled amused as Coach accepted the money and Kun accepted the ball, only to frown as the team set into position.

“You dribble the ball as you run to the other side, bypassing the team and you goal by putting the ball through that arrow.” Harry heard Malfoy quickly explaining to the silver-haired male.

Kun tried to dribble, before he nodded. Kun actually feinted Harry’s teammates, even though a minute ago he had no idea what the game was and then tried to goal. Harry jumped and took the ball out, what he didn’t expect was for Kun to catch it as Harry threw it out and then goal again as Harry fell down, actually goaling. Harry looked back at the Coach questioningly.

“Looks like your son does get his new plush after all.”

Tommy shrieked excitedly and Mrs Tsukino took him to the plushies to choose one. As Tommy returned with a green plush, Kun showed four more coins.

“Can I go again?”

Coach smiled amused and accepted the coins. Only for Kun to goal four more times. Kun picked four different plushies and nodded back at the team. He gave one pink bunny to an eager Usagi, a bear holding a yellow rose to his younger brother who smiled amused and accepted it. Kun leaned down and offered the otter to Hermione, who bowed her head thankfully and struggled to thank in Japanese. Finally, Kun gave Harry the last one which was a sitting lion holding a basketball ball in it’s paws. At his teammates’ raised eyebrow Harry scoffed.

“Saitō Kun-senpai is my bodyguard. He is here today on work but since neither of my twin oniichans nor Malfoy-kun managed to bypass us, Usagi-chan asked him to try.”

Coach scoffed. Kun nodded at Harry and then returned alongside Saitō Izou to their protective stands. Harry let Tommy steal his plush before his group walked away to the next stand, the twins walking on each side of Hermione to help her walk.

“What’s wrong with that brunette?”

“My oneechan was attacked by a crazy woman after me. Today is the first day that she left the private clinic. My oniichans must have begged to Kusama-sensei in my name.”

“Go be with her.” Coach agreed. “You’ll join on the next shift.”

Harry bowed thankfully and then run to join the others. He swiped up Hermione and pulled her up into his arms, making her shriek surprised.

[Harry!]

“Karasuma-kōchi let me take the next shift.” Harry agreed, before he repeated in English and walked besides the others, while he manoeuvred Hermione around until she was on his back with a leg on each side of him and him holding her legs. [How’s the view from up there?]

Hermione scoffed and held Harry’s shoulders just to be sure he wouldn’t let her fall. They entered the school and arrived a classroom to see two students outside in maid uniforms.

“What do you have here?”

“Our class did a coffee shop, one of our classmates is a great cook so we serve and she did the baking.”

Harry looked over his shoulder.

[Hungry?]

Hermione nodded so they entered, none commenting when suddenly Taitō entered first and leaned against a wall by the side. Malfoy helped Harry lean down Hermione on a chair before they all sat down around the student tables. Glasses for everyone was brought in besides two plates with homemade cupcakes. Harry took one and tried it, before he shook his head at Mrs Tsukino. The woman whispered to one of the serving students, who shook his head apologetically before he accepted the bentō as Tommy whined. Finally the male returned with one plate with a lemon tartlet that he set before Tommy, who shrieked and accepted it.

“Thank you.” Usagi thanked and the boy nodded.

“Thank you us. We didn’t think about adding sugar-free cakes ourselves.” He argued.

“I thought it might happen so I came prepared.” Mrs Tsukino offered. “Tommy-kun isn’t the usual sugar-lover that children are.”

A brunette teenage girl left from behind a curtain where the class 3-C kept their cakes and looked around until she found their table and approached, only to then realize that the one not eating the cakes was the baby. Harry stood and bowed to obviously the baker.

“My apologies, my son only eats sugar-free cakes and juices.” He apologised as he straightened.

The girl looked at Tommy eagerly eating his tartlet and then nodded.

“My apologies, Senpai.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s my son’s for not liking anything sweet.” Harry argued. “The food is great.” He added, before he sat again. [This is the baker, she came to check why we brought along our own food. I already explained to her that Tommy doesn’t eat anything sweet.]

His friends nodded as the girl returned to the back shyly.

[When is this run that we’re supposed to make?] George wondered.

Harry repeated to Usagi uncertain.

“Our school grade will be after lunch.”

Eventually Harry picked Hermione again as Mr Tsukino paid and they left. They passed through Harry and Usagi’s classroom, and Harry showed Hermione his classroom before they descended to the pitch. Mr Tsukino and George joining the other parents getting ready. Harry looked around and then sat Hermione on the stands.

[Japan has different customs.] He offered and Hermione snorted. [I better go translate to George.]

Hermione nodded as Izou joined the family on the stands. Harry jumped over the stands edge and fell on the pitch, before running to George who had been calling him.

“What is it, Sensei? My oniichan doesn’t speak Japanese very well yet.”

“He is your oniisan?” Teacher Haruna asked surprised and Harry nodded. “I thought you just had Snape-hakase.”

“All of my siblings and parents are adopted.” Harry argued. “Weasley George and Weasley Fred’s family took me in as theirs when I was back in Europe. They alongside Granger Hermione, Jordan Lee and Malfoy Draco followed me into Japan last July.”

Teacher Haruna picked a pin with the Katakana that Harry knew was Professor Snape’s name.

[I’m sorry. We had already written Professor Snape’s name on Potter-san’s family pin.] She offered apologetically.

George snorted.

[You could write a swear and I wouldn’t know the difference.] He argued and put it on. [What do I get if I win?]

[The fourth-year gets that cup prize for the winner.] Teacher Haruna pointed and George nodded.

Finally all the family members set into position and run. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find Mr Tsukino winning the prize. Harry returned to the team as Hermione sat by the side, tiredly.

[You stink.] The girl whined when Harry went to pick her up when he was finally freed to go get ready for the theatre play.

Harry snorted and nodded at Coach, who nodded back before Harry walked into the gym with Hermione on his arms and Kun beside them.

“Did I ever actually introduce you two?” Harry wondered and Kun shook his head. [Hermione, this is Saitou Kun. My new bodyguard.] Hermione nodded. “Granger Hermione is my oneechan.”

Hermione frowned as she looked at the two and then raised an eyebrow at Harry.

[Aren’t you missing something in that introduction?]

“Hermi-oneechan is also the smartest girl.” Harry added.

“Saitō-san suki desu Otōto?” Hermione struggled to say and Kun smiled amused, before he nodded.

“Very well, what does Suki desu mean?”

“What I feel for you.” Kun offered, making Harry stutter and Hermione snicker. “Harry-chan…” [innocent.] The older offered towards Hermione, who shared a look of _I know_.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat Hermione in the locker rooms beside his clothes.

[Shower.] He offered and she nodded. “I’ll go take a shower, you stay with her.”

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you before.” Kun argued.

Harry choked and glared at the older.

[If he tries to follow you are welcomed to hex him.] Harry put in, making the girl laugh.

Harry picked his change of clothes and then moved to the showers, took a quick shower as he heard the other two struggling to speak with one another and then dried himself. He was just finishing dressing when he heard the locker room’s door opened.

“Potter-san?” Natsumi’s voice called.

Harry came from the showers room and nodded at Kun, who let the girl inside.

“I’m just about done, Natsumi-chan.” Harry offered. [Classmate.] He offered towards Hermione.

Hermione nodded. As Harry pulled her unto his back, she picked the towel and started drying his hair for him.

“Potter-san?” Natsumi asked uncertain.

“I’ll be there.” Harry agreed. “Just need to go drop Hermi-oneechan with my oniichans and pick Tommy.” [Can you stop it? I’m dry enough.]

[You’re completely wet!]

Harry could see the way Kun glared at his classmate as they left the locker room and she followed them. He frowned as he looked at the older and then glanced at the way Natsumi followed him and glared at Hermione.

[I think Natsumi likes me.] He whispered and Hermione looked at her and then snorted. [I’m not kidding.]

[I know.] Hermione agreed and kissed Harry’s cheek before they arrived the Tsukinos.

Malfoy and Mr Tsukino helped Hermione descend and Harry stole his towel back.

[I’m dry already, stop it.] He reprimanded her and picked Tommy. “We have to go, Usagi-chan.”

Usagi nodded and the two joined Natsumi, before they ran to the gym where the theatre play would be. Tommy was changed and given to hold by Naru as both Harry and Usagi quickly changed. When Usagi was done, Harry finished her hair with the bridal veil and Naru painted her face to a more white skin, before the girl hurried to join the others with Tommy. Naru picked the makeup again and started painting Harry’s face to give him a more skeletal look. Finally, he pulled the hoodie over his head and left the room to join the others, who all looked back surprised.

“Wow, Potter-kun, I almost didn’t recognize you.” Umino whistled from where he was holding a confused Tommy.

Naru picked the script and left to go to the mic room. Harry could hear the class before them doing their presentation and then finally they joined in next to Harry’s classroom, only to gape at how they all looked. The boys entered the stage and quickly set up the river for their first scene. Harry took a deep breath and leaned against one side of the stage as he could see Usagi holding Tommy by the side, the boy obviously looking at the stage unsure.

{Long time ago in a distant time, three siblings walked the land.} Harry looked at the stage as Umino and the two new students entered the stage, the two older siblings actually looking better dressed than Umino. {Until one day they reached a river. Now these siblings weren’t normal humans, they were magic. So they grabbed their staffs of magic and raised a bridge.} Harry smiled at how Tommy immediately realized what was going on and smiled eagerly. Several classmates that had hidden among the stage made a fake bridge rise as the three rose their wands _(with actual stars at the tip!)_. Harry took a deep breath and then walked on stage, only to hear a massive gasp from the audience. {But this river was protected. By a Shinigami. And it wasn’t happy. Still it pretended to congratulate the siblings.} Harry mock bowed to the three, Umino obviously stepping back even more scared than he had looked during the practices. {As a proof of it’s congratulation for fooling it, it conceded each one a gift.}

“I want the strongest Staff in the whole world!” Seijuro stepped forward to ask, speaking to the audience. “That will make me the most powerful of them all.”

{The oldest sibling was the first to make his wish.} Harry approached a tree by the side, which was actually one of his classmates and picked the new ‘wand’ and approached Seijuro giving it to him with a sneer. Harry practically could hear some teen girls in the audience shriek in fear. {The middle sibling had an even better idea to mock the Shinigami.}

“I want an object that grants me the ability to bring people back from the dead.” Natsumi claimed and Harry mentally snorted at how some people in the audience gasped at the _‘gall’_.

{So the Shinigami picked a stone from the river and granted it to the middle sibling.} Harry entered the fake river and picked the red stone which was big enough to be seen by the audience and granted it to a _‘smug’_ Natsumi. {And then came the youngest of the three. A modest man with no ambitions.}

“I don’t want anything big, nor do I want to insult you.” Umino started and Harry nodded. “I want something that can help me hide.”

Harry raised his cloak and ‘cut’ it.

{So Shinigami raised its own cloak and gave the youngest of the three a part of its own cloak. An invisibility cloak.} Harry gave Umino the cloak that barely even hid the boy’s head _– which had been the leftover of his robe when he was stitching it and that Mrs Tsukino had finished on the sides so it wouldn’t start losing threads._ Harry walked out the stage and breathed several times. _It was hard to make a bad face._ {After this meeting the three went separate ways.} Umino and Natsumi left the stage as the scenario was quickly moved into a bar. {The oldest of the three, mad with the power now granted in him, went to the same bar where he’d previously been defeated.}

Harry snorted as the amount of people that suddenly were inside the ‘bar’ as Seijuro boasted himself for being the best and strongest.

“I’m the strongest of them all now.” Seijuro claimed after defeating all of his classmates. “No one can defeat me now.”

{That night as he slept one of the Oniisan’s enemies came in the night} Harry looked to see Yumiko approach and fake cutting Seijuro’s neck and steal the wand. Harry entered the stage again. {And Shinigami took his soul.}

Harry picked Seijuro bridal-style and walked out the stage. The curtains closed as they quickly changed the scenario. Outside Harry could actually hear people celebrating the oniisan’s death. _Go figure._

“You did great.” Harry offered to Seijuro, who nodded back.

The curtains opened to show a _‘living room’_.

{The middle sibling moved home instead. When she arrived the first thing she did was to turn the stone three times.}

“We’ll see who’s laughing now.” Natsumi claimed and turned the stone, only for Usagi to walk the stage dancing around. “My beloved. My fiancée! My…” the girl claimed and Harry snorted at hearing the massive gasp in the audience.

{But even though her soul was back, her body wasn’t. The middle sibling had his beloved back, a beloved who’d died on the day of their wedding… yet she still couldn’t reach her.}

Harry walked on stage when Natsumi picked a fake knife and pretended to stab herself. He picked her up and walked out as well. Usagi following them. The curtain closed again and the scenario was traded into trees and stones. Umino walked on stage with his cloak. Harry as well.

{The youngest however, for as much as Shinigami looked} Harry made the act of looking around, ignoring when children literally pointed at Umino under his cloak. {It couldn’t find him.} Umino quickly went to pick Tommy and walked to the front of the stage. {Until one day when he was old, the youngest of the three gave his invisibility cloak to his son} Umino set Tommy down on his feet before the audience _– Harry could tell that the boy was getting spooked by the amount of people looking back –_ and put the cloak over his back like an actual cloak. {And then welcomed Shinigami like an old friend.}

Harry took Umino’s hand and the two walked away.

“Papa? Papa!”

Harry glanced back at Tommy running after him, as the audience stood to clap.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Yule
> 
> Stay safe
> 
> ~Isys


	5. Chapter III  –Shinigami-ojīsama–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3,295
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _ /Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter III**

**–Shinigami-ojīsama–**

Saturday, 23 September 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

“Papa? Papa!”

Harry glanced back at Tommy running after him, as the audience stood to clap. They all hurried on the stage and he picked up his son and went to the front.

{The three siblings, Seijuro-kun, Natsumi-chan and Umino-kun.} The three stepped forward and bowed. {The assassin, Yumiko-chan.} Yumiko stepped forward and bowed. {The dead bride, Tsukino-chan.} Usagi stepped forward and bowed, only to stumble and Harry have to hold her before she’d fall from the stage with one hand, the other holding his scared son. The entire class laughing as she blushed. {The Shinigami, Potter-san. And the Otōto’s child, Potter-kun.} Naru presented as Harry bowed, Tommy still holding onto him. {We chose this story as it is Potter-kun’s favourite fairy-tale. Although I believe we were a little too realistic by using his own Papa as the Shinigami for the child. Harry-san, you better go take that paint from your face you’re spooking Tommy-kun.}

Harry bowed his head yet again at the clapping audience and then walked out the stage, he let Kun pick the toddler and accepted the wet napkin from Taitō and quickly cleansed himself.

“Papa.” Tommy shrieked.

“Yes, Tommy. It’s all me now.”

Tommy groaned and pointed at the stage.

–Sschman!– The boy argued.

Harry frowned and then his eyes grew, he returned on the stage with Tommy and looked around the audience and then Harry saw Voldemort on the other side of the room leaning against the wall and looking directly back.

“Harry-kun?” Usagi asked.

“Tommy isn’t spooked by the play. Marvolo-sama is in the audience.” Harry argued as they all left the stage together.

“Feeling better, Tommy-kun?” Teacher Haruna asked.

“He wasn’t scared at the play.” Harry argued yet again. “He recognized someone in the audience. Marvolo-sama.”

“Tommy-kun’s Ojīsama.” Usagi offered. “The one who gave him the book.”

“Oh… well, go speak with him then.” Teacher Haruna agreed.

Harry glanced at the four bodyguards, somehow the three youngest were telling Kun to hold back. _Harry wondered if they had already met Voldemort._

Harry run down the gym, passing unnoticed thanks to his black attire and approached Voldemort who stepped inside one of the locker rooms. Harry followed him inside as the older raised the protection wards.

[Did something happen? My wards around you and Junior were triggered.]

[No…] he replied uncertain, [ ** _nothing_**!] He added when the other snarled.

Voldemort stepped into Harry’s personal space and literally picked Tommy, checked him and then Harry.

[What was that re-enacting all about?]

[School festival.] Harry explained. [See? We’re fine.]

Voldemort sneered back and set Tommy on the locker seats before he started checking Harry’s Magical Core through his clothes.

[Why the Deathly Hallows’ Tale?]

[My Muggle teachers wanted to do something Tommy would like and Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde was too spooky for their tastes.] Harry argued, trying not to move as Tommy took out his sandals that were obviously hurting his fingers. [My private tutor got us the permission.] Harry added.

[I’m not arguing over the choosing a Wizardry Fairy-tale.] The older argued. [Actually I find hilarious to see Muggles re-enacting that exact fairy-tale.] Voldemort argued as Harry felt the older finding whatever it was he was looking for. [Why you as Death?]

[I wasn’t going to be part of the theatre play but my classmates put me as Death because I’m way taller than any of them. I could easily pick them up with my height and muscles.]

Voldemort looked up from Harry’s chest and then nodded returning to it.

[Junior’s speech was in the script?]

[He saw you.] Harry argued. [Everyone thought he got scared but he was just calling me to warn me. When I explained my homeclass teacher she sent me to you.]

Voldemort hummed and looked up into Harry’s eyes.

[You have a block on your mind.] The older suddenly claimed, before Harry could react Voldemort opened the locker room and let the four bodyguards inside. [Any of you speak English?]

[Learning.] Izou offered.

[Memory block.]

“Marvolo-sama is saying that Potter-sama has a memory block.” Izou told the others.

“Can you speak enough English to explain to him?” Taitō asked back.

Izou made an uncertain face expression.

[Strike. Death. Princess wish. Alive. Block.] Izou put in, making Harry frown confused.

Voldemort looked at Harry and then at Izou.

[Just Harry?]

“Potter-sama, Potter-kun, Snape-hakase, Sailor Senshi.” Izou argued.

“Who are the Sailor Senshi?” Harry asked the other confused and even though Voldemort didn’t understand him, he obviously did enough.

[Very well, this is enough] a hand showed on Harry’s forehead and he gasped loud as a wave of memories suddenly struck him. When he was back on land, he was on one knee as he gasped loudly. He raised his head to find Voldemort checking Tommy and Nephrite literally signalling at Kunzite to hold back. [ _Nothing_ you said.] Voldemort snarled as he worked. [You were literally dead!]

[I didn’t remember!] Harry snapped back.

A shriek made the Shitennō look outside the locker room.

“A new player is striking someone.”

“How many people?”

“Two mundanes.”

Harry nodded, pulled from his necklace and put on his duelling attire. Voldemort looked back at seeing it and narrowed his eyes. Harry run outside with three Knights, Zoisite staying behind, to find Luna using her moon shape on her forehead to awake an unwilling Usagi as well. Usagi looked back in tears and was about to shift when a green spell hit the new Yōma, which fell to the floor and then disappeared. Harry and Usagi looked back at Voldemort in his serpentine-self.

[How’s the Muggle?] Voldemort argued.

Harry glanced at Usagi and then hurried to go check the struck Muggle.

[Will live.] Harry replied back. [I don’t know memory spells. Nor do I have the memory powder any longer to be able to call for back-up.]

Voldemort sneered and stepped forward and pointed his wand at the Muggle, erasing the memory. _Hopefully only doing that._

[Bring me to the other Sailors for me to wake them up.]

[No…] Usagi started to argue.

[Do you prefer for them to live a half-life and to lie to themselves?] Voldemort snapped at her and then looked up at hearing a shriek. [Knight Nephrite.]

Harry and Usagi turned to find a spooked Naru, Nephrite teleported besides the girl immediately and pulled her struggling body towards Voldemort. The older touched her forehead with his wand and then Naru stopped trashing as her memories were awoken.

“Sanjōin-sama?” Naru whispered out of breath and Nephrite hugged her immediately.

[Who’s the new one?] Voldemort asked signalling Kunzite as Zoisite approached with Tommy in his arms.

[Kunzite. The oldest of the four Knights.] Harry put in.

Voldemort looked at Kunzite and then shaped himself back into his more humanoid version. Harry and the Knights changed their clothes as well and then they left the gym. By the side Harry could hear people eagerly speaking of the play. Unsure Harry followed Voldemort to a short girl, who his mind then recognized as Mizuno Ami _– who Voldemort awakened right there in the middle of the road._ The older looked around and then back, only for Taitō to direct him through the other two girls in the school, and then teleport with him towards where Rei would be.

“Who was that?” Kun asked back.

“Believe it or not, a frenemy.” Harry answered and then approached the Tsukinos and his British siblings. Hermione being carried by Malfoy. [He with capital h is here. Malfoy, you better leave.]

[What? There’s no way…]

[Do you want He to know that you’ve willingly withhold from your weekly report how I am not single and I has lost part of my memories?] Harry snapped back. [If He sees you and Kun in the same room, there’s no way you can claim you had no idea when he does find out!]

The twins and Lee looked back puzzled as Malfoy’s lips thinned.

“I’ll better bring Hermione-chan to the clinic.” He told the Tsukinos. “Sanjōin-san, can you drive us there?”

Sanjōin looked at Kun and Izou _(from whom Mrs Tsukino was stealing Tommy)_ and then nodded, leaving with Malfoy and Hermione.

“Harry-san?” Mr Tsukino asked.

“Marvolo-sama is in Japan.” Harry put in. “He and Hermi-oneechan don’t see eye-to-eye. I asked Malfoy-kun to bring her away before they’d meet.”

Mrs Tsukino’s lips thinned.

“I better go home and set up dinner.” She agreed. “Does he eat everything?”

“I’m not inviting him for dinner.” Harry retorted.

“Do you really think it wise to refuse it after he came all the way just to spend a couple hours with Tommy-kun?” Mrs Tsukino wondered.

“You might not like the man, but for Tommy-kun’s sake.” Mr Tsukino put in. “Where’s Taitō-sama?”

“Following Marvolo-sama.” Kun put in. “The man wanted to look around the school. And I didn’t want to send my otōto alone with him, even if my otōto is the only one out of us four who speaks his language.”

Mr Tsukino looked back at his wife and son and then pulled Harry apart to speak with him in privacy.

“Do I want to know who is this Marvolo-sama?”

“The way me and Usagi-chan explained to your wife was that he is Britain’s head of Yakuza. The top of the top. And he once wanted me dead.”

“Why?”

“My parents were secret police who managed to get too close to his people.” Harry explained and Mr Tsukino nodded. “I run away to Japan with Snape-sensei so Tommy wouldn’t be affected… but then Marvolo-sama found us. Tommy takes after his okāsan’s side.” Harry added the last part uncertain until where he could go without actually saying it. “Well… after finding Tommy and recognizing his genetics, He agreed to a ceasefire and started calling him Junior.”

Mr Tsukino sighed, understanding.

“The Japanese Yakuza that protects you and Tommy-kun?”

“Rivals. If they found each other can provoke in a deadly war because He is in their territory.”

Mr Tsukino nodded.

“One dinner but he has to avoid killing and no weapons at the house.”

“He himself is a weapon.” Harry argued and Mr Tsukino didn’t need an explanation for that, before he left with his wife, son and Tommy to go get the house ready. “Any idea who is the new player?” Harry asked Usagi after joining her.

Usagi shook her head.

“Why is He here?”

“He felt that something happened to me and Tommy.” Harry replied honestly. He looked at the twins and Lee who were looking back uncertain. [I don’t take it against you if you can’t face Him without striking at Him.]

[Is He really here in Japan?] Lee wondered and Harry nodded. [Harry, I love you, man, you know that. But if I see the guy I won’t restrain myself.]

Harry nodded understanding and Lee walked away, the twins looked back at Harry and then hurried to join Lee’s walking away body.

“Why are they leaving?” Kun wondered while looking around.

“Marvolo-sama killed far too many people that is close to them for them to be able to play nice with Him.” Harry translated. “Even if they know that they can’t possibly compare to Him.”

Kun looked back surprised only for a young child to run their way.

“Shinigami-oniisan!”

Harry snorted, leaned down on one knee and let the boy look at him.

“Do you want one of the gifts as well?” He asked the eager boy who nodded at once. “Which one is it?”

“Invisibility!”

The boy’s parents came running at noticing he had run to Harry. Harry stood and put a hand in his pocket and took out the fake invisibility cloak, pulling it over the boy’s back.

“Here you go. Do not forget that it is a special cape.”

The child nodded eagerly as the parents bowed their heads thankfully and the boy approached them proudly. Harry straightened again and somehow the boy gaped even more.

“Are you a giant, Oniisan?”

Kun, Izou, Usagi, Ami, Aino and Kino laughed as Harry blushed.

“No, I’m just taller than Japanese.” Harry argued. “Now, he? He is a giant.” He added.

The boy turned and gaped. Harry might be hitting the 6 feet tall already and still be growing, but Voldemort was 6’4” and to a child he’d really be a giant. The boy’s parents apologised and then took the boy with them, while bowing their heads at Voldemort while the boy gaped at him all the way. Voldemort raised an eyebrow back.

[Did I miss anything?]

[Only a child eager because he met Death and was gifted the invisibility cloak.] Harry argued, which made Aino snort. _It was then that Harry was reminded that the girl had already lived in England._ [I tried to refuse but Princess’ family insists on a dinner invitation. Muggle house.]

Voldemort looked at Usagi and then nodded. They started to walk out towards the exit only to find Mamoru parking and looking back.

“Go.” Harry told Usagi, who immediately run to her boyfriend. “Is she still in her dead bride kimono attire?”

“And you in Shinigami attire.” Kun agreed.

Mamoru immediately accepted the jumping girl and held her close. Voldemort had obviously awakened him as well.

“Try not to be too touchy.” Harry argued towards Kun as Taitō and Sanjōin went to get their cars.

“Why not?”

“Because Blondie-kun has orders from Highness that I’m not allowed to get a lover. I honestly don’t want to argue with him over you right now.”

Kun looked back and then back-stepped a few steps. The two Knights parked and Harry approached the lovebirds.

“Harry-sama.”

“Mamoru-oniisan.” Harry mock-replied, making Usagi laugh. “Are you free this dinner? I honestly don’t want Him with the Tsukinos with only me as a good translator.”

Mamoru looked at Voldemort and then shook his head.

“It’s not a problem.” He argued. “Do tell me someone taped your play?”

“Certainly hope not.” Harry retorted, only to see Umino leaving with his parents.

Umino run back with a camera.

“Look, Potter-kun, my Otōsan taped the whole play. You’ll be able to show Snape-hakase.”

Harry groaned as Mamoru grinned.

“We’ll want a copy.” Mamoru agreed to the eager nerd boy. “What was Usako supposed to be?”

“A dead bride.” Umino replied without thinking as he proudly looked at his camera where it could be seen on the side visor the movie of their play. “Potter-kun was Shinigami.”

Mamoru looked at Usagi’s clothes and then nodded.

“Where did you buy that?”

“I stitched them.” Harry argued, making all the Sailor Senshis look back surprised. “And Mamoru-kun, do I need to remind you that Usagi-chan is 15?”

Umino finally looked up from the camera and Harry could see the way he looked between Usagi and Mamoru surprised.

[We should go, my Harry.] Voldemort called. [I want to go finish checking Junior.]

Mamoru immediately set a hand on Harry’s chest to keep him from snapping.

“Masato-kun, drive Marvolo-sama to the Tsukino Residence.”

Sanjōin nodded and opened the door of the passenger seat for Voldemort. Voldemort looked at the car before he entered. Sanjōin closed the door, nodded at Naru who nodded back from where she was walking away with her mother, and then drove away with Voldemort.

“Who is that?”

“What spooked Tommy at the end of the play.” Harry explained. “It wasn’t me; it was that we had a visitor without any warning.”

“Tommy-kun’s Ojīsama.” Usagi offered and Umino shivered. “We’ll see you Monday. We have family dinner with Shinigami-sama himself.”

“Good luck.” Umino offered and they nodded.

Harry sat on Jadeite’s backseat, only for the girls to join in and he suddenly remembered how Mrs Malfoy had once enlarged the backseats, which now meant that it could handle the three girls, Harry and Izou no problem. Kun sat in the hanger seat and Mamoru sat on his motorbike. Taitō driving behind the Prince.

“Potter-san…” Aino started.

“If you are about to start yet another argument: today is not a good day.” Harry argued. “I’m physically exhausted and I’m practically at the edge of emotional exhausted as well.”

“I was going to ask for truce.” The girl offered.

Harry looked at her surprised and the girl smiled back shyly.

“As much as I’d like to see a catfight between my ex-girlfriend and my actual boyfriend, we’re about to arrive, so deal with it fast.”

Harry looked at Kun confused and then at Aino wide-eyed, who blushed.

“In our past life.” She argued. “Don’t worry. Those feelings are long gone. I guess that was part of the reason I didn’t like you so much during our first meeting.”

Harry nodded and ignored Usagi’s happy smile.

“Kino-chan, I’ll need your help next Monday.”

“In what, Harry-senpai?”

“My new classmate has a massive crush on me. And got overly jealous of my oneechan because I was carrying her around.”

Kino looked back from the other side of Usagi and then nodded.

“I’ll speak with her. I’ll explain it in a way without needing to tell your preference or who it is you are with.”

“Thank you.”

Harry could see the way Izou and Ami were looking at each other and just knew they also used to be past lovers and the feeling was still there.

“Is Jordan-kun single?” Aino suddenly asked, making Harry choke. “What?”

“You were at his neck last time!”

“I like his hairdo and with him I don’t need to lie each time I run off in the middle of a date because of a Yōma.”

“I’m so not with mind for this today.” Harry argued and Taitō parked. They walked out and entered the house. Voldemort was in the living room with Tommy, speaking to him about someone called Nagini for some reason while the Wizard obviously checked Tommy’s magic unnoticed by the Muggles. “I’m home.”

Shingo came from the dining room and Harry noticed that the three had been setting the table with actual tablewear.

“Welcome home, Everyone.”

“Mamoru-kun, Ami-chan and Aino-chan speak English and can help translating for Marvolo-sama.” Harry explained while signalling the trio. “And Kino-chan is strong, I needed someone to stop me from hitting Him.”

“I’ll warn Mama.” The boy agreed. “You and Oneechan should go change first.”

Harry nodded. He looked at Voldemort, who looked back from Tommy that had already been changed from his kimono.

[Me and Usagi are going to change. If needed both _‘Prince’_ Chiba, Miss _‘Venus’_ Aino and Miss _‘Mercury’_ Mizuno speak English enough to understand you.]

Voldemort nodded and Harry climbed with Kino and Usagi.

“Will you really need me to stop you from fighting Him, Harry-senpai?”

Harry snorted.

“A touch from the” [Prince] “and” [Princess] “is enough to stop me.” He offered. “Even before Mamoru-kun woke up he was already restraining me back then.”

“But we needed to give an excuse to Mama and Papa.” Usagi explained.

**(TBC)**


	6. Chapter IV  –True Family–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 5,290
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _ /Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter IV**

**–True Family–**

Saturday, 23 September 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Voldemort left and _, as Harry accompanied the girls home,_ he could hear Mamoru giving Izou a ride to his own flat.

“I take it that each of you used to date a Shitennō.”

The girls looked back and then nodded.

“I was with Nephrite-san.” Kino put in. “Before Queen Beryl-sama got them under her spell.”

Harry nodded.

“We fought against them back then during the war.” Aino shrugged. “We had to let go of what we felt.”

Harry in reaction raised an eyebrow at Ami, who blushed when suddenly everyone was looking back.

“The awakening awakened past feelings.” She agreed shyly. “Besides, Rei-chan almost dated Taitō-sama before we defeated the Dark Kingdom and they also were lovers who killed each other in the past life.”

Harry scoffed and left each girl at their places, before Taitō nodded back and returned to the Shrine and Kun joined Harry’s side to walk him back home.

“Did you really want to see me and Aino-chan bickering over you?”

“You cannot argue that it’d be at the minimum amusing, Harry-chan.”

“Do I look like the typical gay just because I walk among girls?”

Kun smiled amused.

“You’re anything but typical. And all those muscles and scars? No one confounds you as girly. Although I have to admit it’s strange not being the tallest of the two.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m not kneeling down just to make you feel taller.”

Kun won an amused smirk.

“Maybe when you’re older and want to move forward with our relationship.” He argued. “You’ll do it just to make me feel _better_ , Harry-chan.”

Harry frowned confused only for his eyes to grow and he turn deep red as Kun laughed.

“I so not needed that mental image before returning to the Tsukinos.”

“And you wonder why I call you innocent.” Kun pointed out amused before they arrived the house.

Harry glared at the older, who popped a white rose out of nowhere and gave it back with a smirk. He accepted it grudgingly before he entered.

**–O &SM–**

Sunday, 24 September 1995

Harry arrived the Game Centre Crown shop with Tommy, who immediately shrieked at seeing Motoki. The teenager looked up and then smiled, went behind the counter and picked a juice box looked at the flavour, set it down and picked another, before he kidnapped Tommy.

“Vixen-chan?” Motoki wondered.

“Do you see _‘Mamo-chan’_ around?” Harry argued, making the other snort. “If Tsukino-okusan asks, she was with me. Playing arcade games all afternoon.”

“Her parents don’t know?”

“Both teenagers have a lover around the same time?” Harry retorted. “The Tsukinos would have a heart attack. Already Tsukino-okusan is hiding my lover from her husband who practically breathed relieved at the thought it wasn’t a lover. And I’m not really their child.”

Motoki smiled back.

“You should have seen the first-time that Mamoru-kun got a lover. My parents were all over him as if he was a precious child in need of protection.”

Harry snorted; picturing Mamoru being overwhelmed by an older-version of Motoki couple. He frowned at hearing his phone ringing, so he picked it only it wasn’t his phone but his lightning pendant. He shared a look with Motoki, who held Tommy better with a nod back. Opening his phone, Harry dialled Kun’s number.

{Was just asking your Shatei how to ring you, my sword necklace is going nuts.} Kun agreed.

_What was Kun doing with Shingo?_

{I’m with Tommy at the arcade, want me to pass the phone so Furuhata Motoki-kun can tell you the address?}

{Yes.}

Harry passed along the phone and Motoki didn’t argue, quickly speaking with Kun on the other side. Harry looked around uncertain. He didn’t see anyone else in the store, there was no magic aura _, what could be awakening the pendant?_

Kun entered not long later with Shingo, who run to Motoki and accepted Tommy from the teenager only to hide under the counter.

“Any idea what is provoking the pendant?” Harry asked Kun.

“The one who studied the pendants were my Kōhais.” Kun argued.

“What’s their name on your phone list?” Motoki asked as Kun grabbed a walking stick that someone had left behind at the umbrella stand and held it like a sword.

“Taitō Jedo and Sanjōin Masato.” Harry offered.

Motoki nodded and quickly rang the others as Kun kept Harry behind him and looked around uncertain. Harry’s pendant each time ringing louder.

“Taitō-sama said he is already driving here.” Motoki offered. “You better stay there, Tsukino-kun. The Priest sounded worried.”

Harry glanced at Motoki, who obviously was ready if needed. Harry hoped it wasn’t magical, even a Yōma was easier to explain than magic. Taitō entered running, nodded at Motoki and signalled at him to lean down. Motoki joined Shingo at hiding under the counter and Harry raised a Ward on it to the best of his possibilities.

“There’s actual Yakuza _, the magical kind,_ outside.” Taitō explained with a sneer. “They are literally looking for something so it’s not random.”

Harry groaned.

“This is not our area.” He argued and glanced at the counter and then back at the two Knights again. “If the Aurors find out we messed with Magical Yakuza…”

“Why are the Yakuza messing with mundanes?” Kun wondered. “Isn’t in Japan to mess with mundanes be punishable by de-wanding?”

“Yes, I only can when I do it in my official battle attire.”

“Onmyōji attire.” Taitō amended, only to avoid Harry’s punch.

“Not now, you two!” Kun snapped and Taitō immediately nodded apologetically. “You know it angers him when you call him that, Jedo-kun, in the middle of a strike you know very well that it’s not the best time!”

“My apologies, Aniki.”

Kun sneered and looked at the door as the Wizards arrived their shop, staying outside as they grouped.

“Three against all of them is not going to be easy.” Kun grunted. “Can we shift?”

“Shatei or Motoki-kun might stand, my Wards aren’t as powerful as my English oniichans, Malfoy-kun or oneechan.” Harry argued. “Do you have any leftover powder, Taitō-san?”

“You think that if I did I wouldn’t have already used it, Potter-sama?” Taitō wondered back. “When Princess-sama brought all of us back I lost all the dust and I’m not magical, I can’t go get more. And _, unlike mundanes,_ Wizards know when money is real or not.”

Harry’s lips thinned as the Yakuza outside smirked and started to raise Wards around the shop.

“Shift.” The two Knights looked back. “They have been sent for me.” Harry told them as he picked his wand and picked a piece of paper from the garbage can. [ _Portus!_ ] He entered behind the counter and hit the two Muggles with a sleeping spell and then put the Portkey on their hands. “Warn Malfoy-kun that something is wrong, Tommy!”

Tommy babbled back and the Portkey was activated just before the Wards closed and kept anyone else from escaping. When he looked at the arcade’s doorway already the Yakuza were starting to enter, the two Knights in their tracksuit and the enlarged swords that Voldemort had gifted them in their hands. Kunzite with a sword in one hand and the walking stick on the other. Harry grabbed his wand tighter.

“What do you want?” Kunzite snapped.

“Someone paid good money for the Gaijin.” One of the Wizards put in, looking directly at Harry.

Harry’s lips thinned and could tell that Kunzite was getting angry _, he really hoped that the other could keep a levelled head through all of this._

“The person will have to ask for a refund.” Jadeite retorted. “This Wizard is under the Shitennō’s protection.”

The Yakuza scoffed as they started to fill in the entrance of the arcade.

“This isn’t Silver Millennium any longer.” They argued and struck.

Jadeite immediately used the sword to dispel the spells. Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he had held in at realizing that Voldemort’s sword actually worked against magic. The Magical Mafia frowned at the sword and then apparating sounds were heard outside. Before any of them could react, Mr Malfoy, Malfoy and Voldemort stormed inside the building. Voldemort easily undoing the Wards. The Yakuza freezing as Voldemort just passed through them as if nothing much.

[What’s going on?] The You Know Who demanded to know, as he joined the two Knights in the protective position.

[Your pendant started ringing, before we knew it I have magical mafia after my neck. Apparently, they were paid to kidnap me. I only know one person crazy enough to do that.]

[It wasn’t Dumbledore.] Voldemort argued with a certainty that made Harry frown. [Ask them if they know who I am.] Harry translated and the group nodded, obviously going paler by the second. [The other two Knights?]

“Sanjōin-san and Izou-san?”

“With the Princes. From afar.” Jadeite spoke back, never lowering down his defence protection.

[Bodyguarding the Prince and Princess who are on a date. I didn’t ring them to tell them that something was wrong.]

[Why not?]

[First date since their rebirth.] Harry offered.

Voldemort looked at Harry who Malfoy was joining in a protective stand behind the counter and then back at the Yakuza, who actually shivered.

[Tell them that you are under my protection. And anyone who messes with you, messes with me and my Knights of Walpurgis.]

[You want me to tell them that you just sentenced them to death. There’s no way!] Harry snapped back, only for Malfoy to translate instead. “What are you d…?”

“Approving or not, I still work for Him.” Malfoy argued back.

Harry’s lips thinned and could see Kunzite sending a look back of _calm down_. Harry forced himself to focus on taking a deep breath and then let it out, his anger leaving with it.

[You are learning breathing techniques?] Voldemort wondered surprised.

[My Muggle Coach. He added meditation to both Physical Education classes and Basketball practice.]

Voldemort hummed impressed.

[Draco, get ready.] The Wizard put in, before he stepped forward.

Harry frowned but Malfoy turned around and held Harry back as Mr Malfoy joined his Lord. Harry gasped but it was already too late, green spells started being fired around. Harry tried to fight Malfoy, but the blond didn’t release him even as Harry’s magic reacted with Harry’s instincts and burnt him. Harry tried to tell at Jadeite and Kunzite to stop the two, but they moved from their positions and instead stanced themselves between the Yakuza and Harry, creating a wall. He was forced to hear shouts and body falling as Voldemort and Mr Malfoy killed the entire group as if it was children’s play. And the more Voldemort killed the deadlier he become, the Killing Spells stopped being used and instead the man started turning creative.

“Please.” Harry begged Malfoy.

“If I disobey it’s me that He’ll do that.” The blond teen argued. “I prefer Magical Burns to being under Him.” Jadeite looked back over his shoulder. “Even Magic Burns are better than what I’d have to do if He hadn’t told me to hold you back.”

Harry shivered at realizing that Malfoy would have to kill people alongside Voldemort if he hadn’t needed to restrain Harry. Harry closed his eyes when he saw blood hit the ceiling of the arcade and hid his head on Malfoy’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered.

[No, Lucius, don’t kill him.] Voldemort’s hissy voice argued. [Draco, come here and translate something for me.]

Malfoy released himself from Harry and then walked around the counter, going to the front.

“Don’t look.” Jadeite whispered back. “Teenagers from this era aren’t used to this type of massacre.”

Harry let himself fall back on his ass, with his back against the counter as he struggled with his magic and breath.

“The Dark Lord wants me to ask you if you learnt the lesson that no one messes with Him and everyone that is under His protection.”

“Yes.” The Yakuza agreed.

“He is saying that it was only two this time, but next time will be an army.”

“Understood.”

“Go.”

Harry could hear stumbling as the man obviously tried to leave without falling on the heaps of bodies and blood of his deceased comrades.

“Potter-sama.” Jadeite called but already a body was walking around the counter and Voldemort was pulling Harry on his feet.

Harry made a move for his wand, but Voldemort easily threw it away from him and then his Dark Magic overwhelmed Harry. Harry gasped as he was forced under control. Voldemort sneered when he retrieved his magic.

[Draco, tell the Knights that if this happen again to stick the swords on the floor around Harry and/or Junior. Will raise a ward and I’ll be warned.]

Malfoy translated as Harry was released. Voldemort walked away, Harry’s hand itching for his wand as the older just walked towards the front again as if nothing much. _The man was literally bathed in blood and people’s guts!_

[You’re a monster!]

Jadeite jumped over the counter and tried to hold Harry back before he’d anger Voldemort. Voldemort looked back from the entrance and then scoffed.

[I fear it’s genetic and you still love him.] The older argued amused and then a massive cleansing spell hit the entire room, before the older and Mr Malfoy apparated.

“Harry-chan…” Kunzite started.

“He did it just to prove to me that Tommy might one day turn like him.” Harry argued.

“Why would’ve Chibitom-chan…?”

“Genetics.” Malfoy supplied. “Magic Secret. It can’t be said more than this, already this much without Potter-sama telling the boy’s parentage it’s the edge of until where Mahōkami-sama lets us go.”

“What happens if you tell his parentage?”

“I lose all rights to him.” Harry explained. “Wizardry World doesn’t believe in adoption.”

“Unless you blood-adopt.” Malfoy put in.

“Illegal?” Kunzite wondered towards Malfoy as he shrank and stored his sword and set the walking stick back on it’s place.

“Dark Magic.” Malfoy retorted. “Potter-sama’s morality would never allow it.”

“Why not?” Kunzite asked Harry.

“Because Marvolo-sama is not his Ojīsama. Nor his Otōsama.” Kunzite opened his mouth to interrupt Harry. “Tommy was born from a part of His soul.”

Kunzite looked at Malfoy immediately.

“That’s possible in your world?”

“That’s how” [my Lord] “become Immortal. The soul wasn’t supposed to gain a body. Nor to be taken-in by His nemesis.”

Kunzite’s lips thinned.

“Where’s Chibitom-chan?”

“With Hermione-chan.” Malfoy offered.

“And the potion? Does Snape-hakase have it?”

“Kunzite!” Harry snapped.

Kunzite glared Harry shut before he turned again towards Malfoy.

“My Kyōfu works at a magical school, he won’t have any in there.” The teenager argued. “But I know where to get it in the black-market back in England.”

Kunzite nodded and took hold of Malfoy, teleporting away.

“Why is he…?” Harry started.

“If this adoption thing is done, even if family claim is done, Marvolo-sama won’t be able to legally take him from you.” Jadeite offered. “You might not like it, but Malfoy-kun is helping you. And Marvolo-sama was wrong.” Harry turned towards the immortal blond with a raised eyebrow. “Potter-kun could have killed me plenty of times during the past months. Even when he played at killing me: he never meant it. You taught him Love and how to Care about people. Can you say the same about Marvolo-sama?”

Harry’s eyes watered and shook his head.

“He is a psychopath.”

“Potter-kun started from the zero, correct? Even if he was more intelligent than the other children because of the de-aging, he had you to raise him from nothing.”

“Usagi.” Harry argued and Jadeite raised an eyebrow. “Until we met her Tommy was walking the steps of You Know Who. She was the one who taught him how to play games. It was because she was hugging me that he said his first word; Papa. It was because of her that he started to become less…”

“Evil?” Jadeite offered and Harry nodded. “She has that effect on people.” He agreed. “Yet, the one who really awoke us was you.”

Harry nodded thankfully. Malfoy returned with the asleep Motoki and Shingo through portkey, who he set up behind the counter. Harry and Jadeite left the counter just before Kunzite arrived with Tommy and the potion.

“Chibitom-chan, this is a blood-adoption potion. If you drink this, you’ll be Potter Harry’s blood child.” Kunzite was explaining to the baby. Tommy looked at Harry and then made a move for the potion. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Papa.” Tommy agreed pointing to the potion. [No mdn fthr.]

Kunzite looked at Harry confused.

“The You Know Who’s biological Otōsan is a Muggle. Tommy just said that if he drinks that he won’t have a mundane Otōsan.”

Malfoy approached Harry and literally took a hair from Harry’s head, before approaching and catching another from Kunzite, circling both in one another.

[The Dark Lord will have my head if he finds out about this.] The blond groaned and then let the two hairs fall on the potion. [Potter, you are also the Dark Lord’s Horcrux. That’s the only reason why my Lord stopped you from dying last time.]

[Usagi should have let me stay dead.] Harry grumbled and Malfoy didn’t comment as the potion started fuming until it turned into a spiral curve of silver and black.

“It’s ready.”

Tommy looked at Harry and then accepted the flask. Even as it obviously become painful and Kunzite made a move to stop giving him the potion, the boy took hold of the flask and struggled to keep drinking. Only when he finished it all, did he let Kunzite take the flask away.

“Did Chibitom-chan have to drink it all?” Kunzite wondered and Malfoy nodded. “That was too painful.”

“Which is why it is done only when the children are old enough to understand that they need to finish it.” Malfoy agreed, looking at Tommy as his body shaped like Polyjuice potion. “Potter-kun is mature enough mentally to understand it.”

“How much will he change?” Harry wondered. “Because the Muggles will freak out if he changes too much.”

“He won’t.” Malfoy argued. “Will stay the same or as much alike as he was before but with your bloodline instead. Instead of dark-brown maybe it will turn black. Although Potter James-sama was brunet, so I’m not sure.”

“Why did you use Kunzite’s hair?”

“You don’t have grey eyes on your bloodline, at the least in the Wizardry side.” Malfoy answered, Harry frowned only to gasp and turn towards the blond. “What did you think I was doing?”

“I…”

“Harry-chan is innocent when it comes to emotions.” Kunzite offered as Tommy cried in pain as he held onto his tracksuit. “Is this supposed to be this painful?”

“I never tried it myself. Not to mention that you aren’t normal wizardry bloodline.”

Harry groaned and pulled from his necklace. Malfoy went to stop him, but Harry shook his head and called Professor Snape.

{What did you do this time around?} The other argued.

{Your [godson] and the Shitennō persuaded me to do a blood-adoption potion on Tommy. Then used mine and Kunzite’s hair.} Harry tell-talled before the blond could stop him.

{[Draco Lucius Malfoy!]} Professor Snape snarled and Malfoy shivered. {Show me Tommy, Harry.}

Harry turned the mirror around and showed Kunzite and Tommy.

{[Sir…]}

{I’ll deal your grounding with you later, Draco.} Professor Snape snapped. {Now do the check-up spell for me.}

Malfoy obeyed and Harry showed the parchment to Professor Snape, who hummed.

{What can we do?} Jadeite wondered.

{Harry has immortal Creatures on his genes that both me and Sanji-kōju have been studying to make sure it won’t be prejudicial for him on the long run, which apparently were activated when the [Princess] revived us.} Harry’s eyes grew at the claim. {And, luckily, I’ve studied the Shitennō’s genetics when I awakened them previously.} Someone spoke behind Professor Snape, who looked back and then towards the mirror again. {We’ll set up the antidote so Tommy can activate his own body’s immunity system to it. Kunzite-san, the school is in the Minami Iwo Jima island. I’m not allowed to leave because the rebirth also awoke my own dormant genes _– Sanji-kōju is still seeing until where exactly it went and how dangerous it can be –_ but Sanji-kōju is giving you the permission to come. Just bring hair and saliva from Harry.}

Kunzite bowed his head, approached Harry who was fast at grabbing Motoki’s bottle of water from the counter. He emptied it on a plant, did a quick washing spell and then spit inside. He showed it to the mirror and Professor Sanji who was by the mirror _, as Professor Snape got everything ready,_ nodded that it was enough. Harry snatched hair and gave Kunzite alongside the bottle. The older accepted them and then disappeared with Tommy, only for Harry to see him walk inside the room the two Professors were in. Harry stayed by the mirror as he watched Professor Snape and Potions Master Professor Sanji working on the cure. Eventually a potion was finished and Harry saw Professor Sanji offer it to Kunzite who fed it to Tommy.

{Your musuko will be alright, Potter-san.} Professor Sanji put in after redoing the check-up spell. {Did you use a black-market potion?} He asked as he looked at the boy’s eyes, now that the baby had finally stopped trashing.

Harry glared at Malfoy, who blushed.

{Was told that asking it from Snape-sensei was not the best idea because he is in a school.}

{When I can go home, I’ll have a massive argument with my [godson.]} Professor Snape guaranteed towards Professor Sanji and Harry could hear Malfoy gulp. {Why did you suddenly decide to do the blood-adoption?}

{[He] was here and practically told me that Tommy would also turn into a monster because they had the same genes.}

The two professors looked up from Tommy towards the mirror and then back to the boy.

{Two new parents, correct?} Harry heard Professor Sanji ask Kunzite, who nodded. Professor Sanji approached the mirror to speak directly at Harry. {If you had just used one bloodline, you would have legally become married to the boy’s other parent.}

{She is dead.} Harry argued and _, when Professor Sanji went to argue,_ sighed. {Tommy wasn’t the [You Know Who]’s child. He is His Horcrux.}

{He is the Dark Lord’s brother…} Professor Sanji whispered surprised. {How long did you know?}

{Since I gave him his full name. The [Dark Lord]’s biological name except for surname.} Harry put in. {You were there when I realized his connection to Him. I just didn’t know yet how it was possible, Sanji-kōju.}

Professor Sanji approached the baby at once and did a new check-up spell _– yet not the same as he had done before_. The man looked at the parchment and then back.

{It’s still here. You Know Who is still his soul-brother.} The Potions Master said loud enough for Harry to hear. {The difference is that you two now have the law on your side. Even if blood-tested it’s both your names that shows up. People have to check-up on soul magic to be able to see the Dark Lord’s biological name. And we all know that he’d never use that name unless he wants to lose the Purebloods.}

Jadeite set a hand on Harry’s shoulder, who nodded back thankfully.

{How grounded am I, Snape-sensei?}

{Why was Kunzite’s blood used for the adoption?} The Wizard asked instead.

Harry glanced at Kunzite through the mirror and then back at Professor Snape.

{[He is my boyfriend. And it was Malfoy who did it without explaining what he was doing.]}

[Don’t involve me with this.] Malfoy argued. [When my Lord finds out that this happened…]

{[He won’t know that you were involved.]} Professor Snape argued. {[In case you have forgotten I’m a double agent who hid with Harry from Him for over a year. We were only found out when Harry and Tommy went to a public hospital and in retaliation for both of us making him look like a fool the Healer told Europe.]}

Malfoy blushed.

{How illegal was this?} Harry wondered.

{If you had come directly to us we wouldn’t need to lie.} Professor Sanji argued as he filled paperwork by the side. {Good part of black-market is that no one will come on stand to vow that it was bought from them. Did Potter-kun give his consent?}

{Yes.} Kunzite agreed. {When it started becoming painful, I got ready to take the potion away but Chibitom-chan made me keep going.} Professor Snape turned towards Kunzite and opened his mouth. {Add it to the list, Sensei. Tsukino-chan, Mamoru-san, Harry-chan’s basketball sensei, Tsukino-okusan _(and now you)_ have already given me the talk of what will happen if I hurt him. Although I believe that people will have to fight to do it before Chibitom-chan gets a chance.} Professor Sanji laughed as he gave Snape the paperwork to sign. {Not to mention when [Queen] Beryl-sama highjacked Chibitom-chan and you threatened me because your grandson had been caught in the crossfire.}

Professor Snape looked up from the paperwork and it was like he just remembered it, before he nodded. He finished filling up, before returning the paperwork to Professor Sanji and then approached the mirror again.

{Harry, do you have your bicycle with you?} He demanded to know and Harry nodded. {Teach Draco how to ride it.}

{[Sir…]} The two started to argue at once.

{[Boys!]} Harry and Malfoy froze. {You know how I feel about repeating myself. Your grounding: Harry will teach Draco how to ride the Muggle vehicle and Draco will pay attention and actually learn, [am I **_understood_**?]}

{[Yes, Professor Snape.]} The two agreed.

Professor Snape nodded and closed the call.

“Why is that a punishment?” Jadeite wondered.

“We are school enemies.”

“And I hate Muggles.” Malfoy sneered. “How difficult is to operate that unstable thing?”

Jadeite won an amused look.

“Get ready to get bloody.” He offered and Malfoy groaned.

Kunzite returned and set Tommy in Shingo’s arms, before the two Knights shaped their clothes back and Harry woke the two as if no minutes had passed.

“You may leave.” Kun told them and they stood. “The police just passed and dealt with the robbers before they entered this store.”

Motoki bowed his head thankfully as Shingo approached Harry when Tommy called for him.

“Your Marvolo-sama’s pendants have a really wide range.” Motoki put in surprised.

“Marvolo-ojīsama may be a Shinigami, but he takes care of Aniki and Tommy-kun.” Shingo offered.

Harry glanced at the boy, then at Kun and then back at the boy.

“Did you have girl problems again?” He whispered to the boy.

Shingo shook his head.

“Mika-chan’s birthday is coming up and I asked Taitō-sama for help, but he told me that Saitō-sama had better taste when it comes to gifts.”

Tommy tutted immediately.

“Well he went with me and Tommy on a train trip, but I don’t know if that counts.” Harry argued, making Shingo laugh. Harry looked at his phone and sent Shingo an apologetic look. “It’s Usagi-chan.” Shingo nodded and Harry straightened. {Moshi moshi.}

{My brooch is not working!} The girl shrieked.

{What? Why? And how is that even possible?}

{Me and Mamo-chan were struck by a Cardian _– the new Yōma_. It broke my brooch! Mamo-chan, Zoisite-san and Nephrite-san are duelling by themselves!}

“Something happened?” Motoki wondered.

“The robbers also hit her location. Kun-senpai, Taitō-san, we better go.” The two nodded understanding. “Shatei…”

Shingo accepted Tommy without Harry needing to say anything else.

“Go back-up Oneechan, Aniki.” He agreed, accepting the lightning pendant as well.

Harry looked at Malfoy, who nodded back and approached the boy.

“I can go shopping with you.” Malfoy supplied as Harry hurried out with the two Shitennō.

The two taking hold of Harry and then teleporting before they changed. Harry joined the freaked out Usagi and set his wand on her brooch doing his best to repair it as the four Knights and Tuxedo Mask tried to defeat the new enemy.

“How did you do this?” Harry demanded as the Reparo spell didn’t work.

“The Cardian bit unto it while I was Sailor Moon and I shifted back.” The girl shrieked spooked. “Look out!”

Harry turned and raised a protection ward, only for the strike to hit it.

“Focus on your Princess powers.”

“What…?”

“Canalize them to your brooch. It’s your heart that is refusing to be Sailor Moon again.”

Usagi obviously sniffed behind Harry and then Harry felt her focus her powers on her brooch.

“Nothing is happening.”

“Do you believe in me?” Harry retorted.

“Yes.”

“Then believe in me, it will work.” He argued, looking over his shoulder as the others pulled the Cardian back and away from them.

Usagi looked up at him and then at her brooch and focused. Tuxedo Mask glanced back at Harry with a questioning look if Harry was certain it would’ve work. Harry nodded back and the older returned his attention to the strike. Eventually Usagi shrieked, Harry looked at her again to see the brooch had restored although in a different manner. _So long as it worked._

[ _Moon Prism Power, Make Up!_ ] Usagi frowned when it didn’t work. “Why…?”

“How did you fix the brooch?”

“I… I added the Silver Crystal.”

Harry looked at the brooch and then back at her.

“Instead of” [Prism] “say” [Crystal.]

Usagi frowned but set herself in position.

[ _Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!_ ] And she shifted, somewhat different but still Sailor Moon. She shrieked ecstatically, before she run at the Cardian ready for battle. Her moon stick showed on her hand, just this time on the moon showed the Silver Crystal and as if she always knew how: [ _Moon Princess Halation!_ ]

Harry looked at the Cardian as somewhat that worked.

“Is it just me, or she got stronger?” He wondered as the girl jumped ecstatically.

Kunzite approached Harry.

“It’s not entirely a bad thing. Or were you ready to do the green hex yourself?” The oldest asked and Harry shook his head immediately. “They aren’t humans.”

“That’s the hex that killed my parents, besides using the hex grants a one-way ticket to prison. Either I do it in the name of the law or not.”

Kunzite nodded.

“We better go before the mundanes start hopping around. None of us has the powder.”

They all nodded and hurried away, shifting halfway.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest chapter so far, but by the end I couldn't break it in two, so... *shrugs*
> 
> Please comment and review
> 
> ~Isys


	7. Chapter V  –Wizardry World–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3,407
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _ /Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter V**

**–Wizardry World–**

Monday, 25 September 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry entered his new home, Bella and Donna waiting for him eagerly. He climbed upstairs and looked at the amount of bedrooms, six. One for him, Tommy, Professor Snape, Hermione, the twins and Lee.

[What about the Malfoys?] Harry wondered.

[Lord and Lady Malfoy own house fix outside Tokyo. Big Manor. Heir Malfoy sleepover during school days.]

Harry hummed and looked at the ceiling of the corridor to see a roof trapdoor. He looked around and picked a broom before hitting the trapdoor with it, making it open and the stairs to fall. Harry set down Tommy besides Bella and then climbed upstairs to see the attic. It wasn’t much but would be enough for a bedroom.

[I’ll take the attic.] He told the House-elves as he descended again. [Needs massive amount of cleaning and new stairs though.]

The two nodded and popped away, only to start cleaning upstairs. Harry descended with Tommy to find Kun at the entrance of the house, looking around with narrowed eyes.

“I look away for one minute and you already are on a stranger’s place.”

“Technically my place.” Harry argued and Kun raised an eyebrow. “Since the Tsukinos persuaded us to move closer after the strike in July that I’ve been staying at their place.”

Kun hummed, looking around before he accepted the calling Tommy, picking him up.

“We highjacked your old house as ours. If place storing or if Snape physician-hakase wants to brow his potions, we have too much space.”

“I’ll warn Snape-sensei so he takes it from the for sell ad.” Harry agreed as Tommy demanded attention from Kun. “And I thought I had pampered him.”

Kun laughed as they left the house, only for Harry to see Malfoy with sports clothes and a _let’s be done with this_ look.

“You weren’t at the Tsukinos.” The blond snapped.

“The new house.” Harry argued. “Bella-chan and Donna-kun are taking care of moving my bedroom to the attic, you’ll be able to stay in the one they had set up for me previously.”

Malfoy looked inside before he nodded.

“Room for the Weasleys and Jordan?” Harry nodded. “My parents will be happy that they’ll finally leave our place.”

Harry rolled his eyes and followed the other to the bicycle.

“What did you tell your parents?”

“That Snape-sensei had put us cleaning his cauldrons by hand.” Malfoy grunted.

“He has done it to me already.” Harry agreed and took hold onto the bicycle, keeping it steady. “Climb on, it’s just like a broom.”

Malfoy grunted and passed a leg over the bicycle only to then grab onto the handle of the bicycle and sit outside the seat. Kun scoffed.

“That bench like seat is for you to sit down on.” The grey-haired adult offered.

Malfoy looked over his own shoulder and then moved himself up to sit on it.

“I can’t reach the floor like this.”

“You aren’t meant to reach the floor. Those small things on the side? It’s called a pedal, one on each side. Put your feet on them.”

Malfoy held back his retort and obeyed.

“I swear, Potter, if you let me fall…”

“Do remember that this is also my own grounding.” Harry argued. “Pedal forward slowly and move your hands towards where I have mine.”

Malfoy obeyed and Harry walked slowly backwards as Malfoy got used to the feeling.

“What happens if I stop?”

“The bicycle stops unless you are on a road going down.” Harry offered. “And these two things here? Breaks. You push them and the bicycle stop… you do it like that and you fall.” He added when Malfoy just suddenly pulled on both breaks.

“Then how am I supposed to do it?” The blond snapped.

Harry held himself from screaming at the other, instead he took him out the bicycle and walked out the yard, only to then ride away at all velocity and return back wining momentum. He took his legs out to show Malfoy what he meant as the bicycle kept moving, before he put his legs back on the bicycle kept his feet still and pulled the brakes slowly until he stopped and took out one leg to set it on the floor.

“You have to pedal to make it move, except that and it’s exactly like riding a broom.” Harry snarled back, returned with the bicycle in his hand and put before the blond. “You used to be one of the best only second to me, use the equilibrium you had for the broom but on this. Yet if you stop pedalling you’ll fall.”

“That’s too many rules.”

“That’s life.” Harry snapped and Kun stepped in between the two. “Try again. Inside the yard, outside is not straight.”

Harry stepped back and let Malfoy try alone.

“Too used to everything magic-done?” Kun whispered back as Malfoy struggled with the ability to pedal at the least two times before he’d let one foot leave and fall on the floor.

“I’ve no idea why Snape-sensei suddenly decided to make me teach him. He hates it and motorbikes.”

“He still bought it for you, didn’t he?” Kun offered and Malfoy grunted by the side. “Do you want me to join the side-wheels like children do when they are learning how to ride?” Kun added towards the blond teenager.

Malfoy groaned loudly and then tried again.

“I better go help him.” Harry grumbled and stood, approached and held the bicycle by Tommy’s seat. Malfoy looked back. “I keep it straight, you pedal.”

The blond nodded and started pedalling. Halfway running, Harry released the bicycle and Malfoy kept pedalling with no problem.

“He is a natural.” Kun offered surprised as Malfoy rode around the house.

“What do you think we meant when we spoke about riding brooms? Only thing different is that they have magic to keep flying. You have to have a good body position because each inch… _sorry,_ each centimetre can mean that the broom goes to one side, the other, stays still, goes up or goes down.”

Kun nodded surprised only for Malfoy to suddenly pass by them.

“Potter, how do I stop this thing without hurting myself?” They heard as the other quickly pedalled and then disappeared.

“He is pedalling too fast.” Kun said amused.

“Do you mind stopping him?” Harry asked and Kun shook his head, giving back Tommy. When Malfoy returned, Kun took hold of him with his power making the bicycle raise from the ground and with nothing to make the bicycle keep moving forward it stayed in the same place. “You can stop pedalling.” Harry offered towards Malfoy.

Malfoy looked back before he nodded, stopping.

“You need to pedal slower, before you pull the brakes.” Kun offered as he set him down again. “And learn equilibrium also when pedalling slowly.”

“When we rode brooms the faster the better.” Harry offered.

“Not when you are learning.” Kun argued and Malfoy nodded. “We should get going, Malfoy-kun needs a shower.”

The teens nodded and went down the road until they arrived the Tsukino Residence. The Tsukinos welcomed them in.

“Why is Malfoy-kun dressed like this?” Mrs Tsukino wondered.

“I rang Snape-sensei last weekend and he grounded us because we started arguing. Mid-call.” Harry offered.

Mrs Tsukino snorted.

“Did you have to clean his entire lab collection again?” She wondered, obviously taking in Malfoy’s all sweaty-like stance. Even his hair was glued to his head.

“Harry-chan had to teach ‘Purebred’-kun how to ride the ‘poor mundane’ mode of transport.” Kun offered amused.

Mrs Tsukino looked back confused and then snorted.

“Do your parents know?” She asked the teenage blond.

“I told them I got the lab cleaning.” Malfoy argued grudgingly. “May I use your showers, Tsukino-san?”

“Of course, go ahead.”

Malfoy bowed his head and then climbed the stairs.

“His parents don’t approve of bicycles?” Shingo wondered.

Harry pretended to put his nose up in the air.

“Too mundane for a” [Heir] “of a prestige bloodline family.” He faked a sniff in disgust.

[Potter!] They heard from upstairs and Harry snorted. [My father doesn’t sound like that!]

[You do!] Harry argued back and Malfoy shrieked in outrage.

Kun immediately set a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“The idea is for you two not to argue, Harry-chan.” He reminded him pointedly.

Harry rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs to go set the other teen a change of clothes.

**–O &SM–**

**_ SK’s POV _ **

“I can see why that can be a grounding for either party.” Tsukino-kun put in. “Those two look ready to be at each other’s throats.”

“And this is them on a good day.” Kuntsaito argued.

“They get worse?” Tsukino-okusan wondered.

“This bantering is nothing.”

The two nodded and Kuntsaito went to set Chibitom-chan on his play corner. The toddler looking up at him with a questioning look. Kuntsaito picked the chibionmyōji-plushie to set before the toddler.

“Papa.” The boy whined.

“Here you go.” Kuntsaito agreed and set the plush before Harry-chan’s son.

Chibitom-chan looked at his favourite plush and then up at Kuntsaito.

“Tōsan.” Chibitom-chan amended himself.

Kuntsaito’s eyes grew as Chibitom-chan set the plush to the side and instead offered his arms to be picked up. The Shitennō looked up at the Tsukinos to be sure and then back at the boy.

“Who taught you to say that?”

“Jedo-ojisan.”

“Do you know what it means?” Kuntsaito argued and the toddler nodded. “Then you know that when talking to your Papa you say Otōsan, but when speaking of your own father you’d say Chichiue instead.”

Chibitom-chan frowned.

“Obāsan!” The boy called and the woman approached with a smile, Chibitom-chan stood on his feet and patted on Kuntsaito. “Chichiue mean.”

“Oh really? What has your Otōsan done now then?” The mundane woman asked amused.

“No _«Tōsan»_.”

Tsukino-okusan smiled amused.

“He calls Harry-kun by Papa. He isn’t speaking of Harry-kun, but of you.” She offered towards Kuntsaito. “Tommy-kun is accepting you as Harry-kun’s boyfriend.” She added quieter.

Kuntsaito looked from the mundane towards the toddler, who was glaring back. _Not as Harry-chan’s boyfriend. As Chibitom-chan’s father. Harry-chan and Kuntsaito had both donated the hair for the adoption. The boy was literally telling him that he was **their** son. _Kuntsaito smiled amused and picked the demanding boy up.

“Very well, I picked you up. Now what? Because it’s almost Masato-kun’s shift time.”

The toddler made gabby hands towards outside, so Kuntsaito nodded at Tsukino-okusan and walked with his adopted son outside. Trading shoes on the way out, before he entered the yard and walked to the back as the boy requested. Until he realized what Chibitom-chan wanted. On a corner was a nest of a grass snake. He approached and set the boy on his feet before the snake, whose left it’s hidden spot at the toddler’s hiss. As if an hyper puppy, the snake approached Chibitom-chan and evolved him in it’s coils. Kuntsaito could see why Tsukino-okusan would freak out, if his Kōhais hadn’t taught him that the two Potters could speak snake-language he himself would find this borderline dangerous.

“Ssch hi Tōsan.” Chibitom-chan offered back after some shared hissing with his snake-friend.

“Tell the snake Hi from me as well.” Kuntsaito agreed automatically, not even thinking about it.

Immediately the toddler hissed to the snake and Kuntsaito watched how mere hissings had actual words in them, enough for the boy to transmit the line back to the snake. _He hadn’t expected for the boy to take what he said to heart._

“He is telling the snake that you are mated to his hatcher.” Kuntsaito turned his head to see Harry-chan walking their way. “I told Tommy no dangerous snakes because this one is already too much for Tsukino-okusan’s heart, so he adopted this grass inoffensive one as his pet.” The teenager offered.

“How many languages do you two speak?”

“Only three. Tommy barely even says words. Even in Parseltongue that is just hissing.”

Harry-chan approached and took over the holding Chibitom-chan’s hands to keep him on his feet.

“How old is Chibitom-chan?”

“Will make two in December.” Harry-chan supplied.

Kuntsaito looked down at how the toddler was tall for someone his age and then up at the teenager, who snorted.

“What?”

“You met Ojīsama, haven’t you?” Harry-chan argued as an answer.

Kuntsaito scoffed, understanding what his boyfriend meant. He looked around to be sure no one was watching them, and then pulled Harry-chan’s face into a kiss, before he straightened up.

“Masato-kun is arriving for his shift.” He put in as he heard the other’s car and Harry-chan nodded. “No arguments with Malfoy-kun.”

Harry-chan scoffed and Kuntsaito nodded at the waving Chibitom-chan, before he walked to the front to see his Kōhai leaving his sports car.

“Aniki.”

“They are in the backyard.” Kuntsaito offered and the other nodded, walking in the two Potters’ direction. “Need a ride home, Malfoy-kun?” He added towards the teenager.

“If you don’t mind?” Malfoy-kun asked back and Kuntsaito shook his head, walking with the Wizard out the house and down the road. “My parents…”

“Can’t find out about me and Harry-chan? Yes, I suspected.” Kuntsaito agreed.

“Or the adoption.” Malfoy-kun supplied. “At the least try to avoid their knowledge for as much as possible.”

“Why does He not want Harry-kun with someone?”

“Potter-sama having someone means a stranger being close to Potter-kun.” Malfoy-kun offered. “In His mindsake He hoped for Potter-sama to make the claim alone.”

Kuntsaito frowned and then turned towards the younger blond, who looked right back.

“If Harry-chan had done the blood-adoption alone and He found out?”

“He would make the family claim.” Malfoy-kun agreed. “Because once that would’ve happen, they’d be Magically Wed and there was no legal way except death to break them apart. And Potter-sama is what keeps He alive. So long as he lives, He is immortal.”

“He wanted to force Harry-chan into a wedding with Him?” Kuntsaito snarled outraged and Malfoy-kun nodded. “But you used mine.”

“I didn’t just use your DNA.” Malfoy-kun argued. “Potter-sama needed someone who he likes and who likes him back just as much and that will be there for Potter-kun no matter what. Someone who could face He without problems.”

“You magically wedded me to Harry-chan.” Kuntsaito whispered and the other nodded. “Why didn’t you say so?”

“It has no meaning in Muggle World.” Malfoy-kun explained. “Potter-sama might be one of us, but he was raised as a Muggle. He has the philosophy and way of thinking of one.”

Kuntsaito nodded and teleported alongside Malfoy-kun to the clinic. Malfoy-kun raised an eyebrow back.

“You haven’t seen her today yet, have you?” Kuntsaito retorted. “Your girlfriend.” He added.

“She’s not my…”

Kuntsaito raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

“Even Harry-chan saw the way you look at her.” He argued.

“She is Muggleborn.” Malfoy-kun argued.

“She is a Witch and from what I’ve seen of your father, he prefers that than to actual mundanes.” Kuntsaito argued as they entered the clinic. “We’ve come to visit Granger-chan.” He told the front-desk nurse.

“Names?” The Nurse argued, without looking up.

“Shitennō Kunzite and Malfoy Draco.” Kuntsaito answered in a calm deadly voice.

That made the Wizard look up, only to tense.

“Granger-san is not to take visits and…”

“Who made that rule and when?”

“Too many Muggles visiting clinic, Wizardry World has…”

Kuntsaito nodded at Malfoy-kun who run inside the clinic and in no time he was returning with the girl in his arms, while several doctors tried to stop him. Kuntsaito shifted his clothes and took hold of his sword, letting it grow. Only to point it at the magical doctors, who looked back surprised.

“Did they medicate Granger-chan?” Kuntsaito asked Malfoy-kun, who nodded. “Is she hurt?”

The blond teenager spoke with her and the girl spoke back, spooked.

“She doesn’t recognise me.” Malfoy-kun argued worried.

Kuntsaito groaned, took hold of the two and then teleported into the volcanic island, entering the school grounds with the two. The Senseis that came to stop him, stopped as they recognized him for who he was.

“Magical Yakuza struck Potter-sama last Sunday while he was under my protection and now there are strangers in Kusama-sensei’s clinic. They just did something to Potter-sama’s Oneechan. We need Snape-hakase and Sanji-kōju.”

The magical teachers shared looks, before letting them in. They were allowed inside the Japanese castle and down into the dungeons where was Sanji-kōju’s office. The Wizard looked back confused at seeing him return, only to be even more confused at the spooked girl.

“What happened to” [Granger?] Snape-hakase asked as he took in her freaked-out look.

“Magical Yakuza struck Harry-chan which was why we had contacted you last time.” The two teachers nodded as Malfoy-kun took the shrieking girl to a table. “They had been paid big money to get _‘Gaijin’_ from Japan.”

[Harry?]

“At the moment with Masato-kun at the Tsukinos.” Kuntsaito offered and Snape physician-hakase nodded as he approached Granger-chan. “Me and Malfoy-kun just arrived the clinic after Malfoy-kun had his grounding, to find new staff. When Granger-chan didn’t recognize Malfoy-kun, I decided it was time to come here.”

Sanji-kōju took his cigar out and then approached the girl, pointed his own wand at her forehead and started to whisper as he started to perform spell after spell. Finally, he looked at Snape physician-hakase.

“Complete obliviate. It’ll take me some time and plenty of Dark Magic to undo this illegality.”

“But you can, Sensei?” Malfoy-kun asked barely slipping into English in his obvious worry for the woman he liked.

Sanji-kōju nodded and looked at the other teachers, who nodded back and left.

“Go back-up” [Harry] “with your Kōhais.” Snape physician-hakase told Kuntsaito. [My Lord] “has made the Yakuza stop which means that if someone dared to strike the clinic; it’s because it’s not just the Yakuza that were involved in this this time.”

Kuntsaito nodded and looked at Malfoy-kun _, that was looking at the brunette girl who didn’t even know who he was,_ before he shifted and left. He picked Zoisaito-kun and Mamoru-san, before he went to the Tsukino Residence.

“Something happened?” His Prince asked.

“Let’s just say for now that Harry-chan won’t like what happened and until we get news from Snape-hakase we should keep this to ourselves.”

The other two nodded. Tsukino-chan grinned back when she saw Mamoru-san arrive. Chibitom-chan paddled towards Kuntsaito as soon as he realized that the older had returned. Harry-chan showing at the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

“Thought you had said it’d be Sanjōin-san’s shift.” Harry-chan argued as they entered the Tsukino Residence yard.

“My shift.” Mamoru-san lied and Harry-chan snorted. “And truthfully I wanted to be with my friend.”

Harry-chan smiled amused as Tsukino-chan had to restrain herself from jumping on him.

“Come on in, then. I’ll set up a snack.” He agreed. “Tommy, what is it that Sanjōin-san and Taitō-san taught you?” Everyone held back a breath as Chibitom-chan babbled at his Papa, much to Kuntsaito’s surprise. “Why don’t you show Kun-senpai?”

Kuntsaito’s eyes narrowed when Nefuraito-kun paled drastically, only for Chibitom-chan to take hold of Kuntsaito’s hair and pull at it with strength.

“Masato-kun!” He snarled, giving his adopted child to his Prince, before he approached the scared brunet.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/review  
> ~Isys


	8. Chapter VI  –Potions–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 2,984
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _ /Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter VI**

**–Potions–**

Monday, 25 September 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

“That was mean of you.” Mamoru put in towards Harry as Kun turned towards Sanjōin and pulled him outside to have a _‘talk’_.

“Tommy, tell Mamoru-oniisan who taught you how to play with dolls.”

“Ojisans.” Tommy put in proudly.

“And they taught him how to make most harm.” Usagi agreed.

Mamoru looked out the window and then down at the hyper boy.

“Pick your nephew, Usako. I better go separate those two. Now is not the best time for Kun-san to reprimand his Kōhai.”

Usagi accepted Tommy as Harry set up a quick snack and Mamoru walked outside to go stop the two.

“Why did you do that?” Izou wondered by the side, looking outside through the window.

“Don’t you remember the Zoisite-doll?” Harry argued and Izou nodded. “Who do you think taught Tommy how to make it look like it did by the time you arrived?”

Izou’s lips tilted into a smile.

“Jedo-senpai and Masato-senpai only listen to Oniisama and Mamoru-san.” He agreed.

Harry nodded and Izou joined in, helping bring the trays of food into the living room.

“Do you have any idea why you are raising up the protection?” Harry asked the fellow underage teenager.

Izou shook his head.

“Oniisama didn’t tell us, just picked me and Mamoru-san and brought us here for some reason.”

Usagi shared a look with Harry.

“Not Cardian?” She asked quietly.

“If it was, he wouldn’t be like this.” Izou offered. “Most likely…” the blond teen looked at the Muggles descending the stairs and then back “not friendly.” He finished.

_Wizardry World’s problems._

Harry sighed and nodded, knowing better than to demand the truth from Kun when the other re-entered. He had to have his reasons to stay quiet for now.

**–O &SM–**

Harry felt a magic aura approach the Tsukino Residence. He stood and approached the frontdoor and looked out, to find Potions Master Professor Sanji come in with his trademark cigar on his lips.

“Potter-san.” The Wizard agreed as he entered the front yard.

“Something happened?”

“Is something wrong, Harry-kun?” Mrs Tsukino asked, approaching.

Harry looked at her and then at the Wizard.

“Sanji-kōju. Snape Severus is my apprentice.” The Potions Master offered with a nod.

“I’m Tsukino Ikuko. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sanji-kōju.” Mrs Tsukino agreed. “Is Snape-hakase still in quarantine? Is he worse?”

“He is much better, there is no need for you to worry.” Professor Sanji argued, before he looked at Harry. “I need your legal permission.”

Harry looked at Mrs Tsukino, who offered the inside slippers as well as plate to put the cigar to the Wizard, before she signalled at Harry to take him upstairs. Harry entered with Professor Sanji. Usagi, Mamoru, Kun and Izou in the living room, Sanjōin protecting from outside.

“I’ve no idea if you’ve met my aneue Tsukino Usagi-chan and friend Chiba Mamoru-kun.” Harry offered and Professor Sanji bowed his head in a deep bow at Usagi and Mamoru. “Snape-sensei’s boss. I’ll be right down.”

The group nodded and Harry walked upstairs with the Wizard, Kun following him while carrying the demanding Tommy. They entered the guest room and Professor Sanji pointed his wand at the walls, raising a Soundproof Ward.

“Aurors just left your private Healer’s clinic. Several Healers and Mediwizards had been bought and put in the place. Kusama-sensei and his Mediwizards are fine and have been granted the rights to the clinic again.” Harry frowned confused. “It wasn’t the same case as the Yakuza that went after you. It were Purebloods angry that the Head Auror had granted you the permission to _‘show’_ magic.”

Harry nodded.

“Hermione?”

“The Purebloods thought she was a Muggle that had been put on the clinic. I just had to undo a complete Obliviate.” Harry shivered and let Kun hold his shoulder. “She is well now.”

“But?”

“I need to reboot her Magical Core.”

Harry frowned and then gasped.

“You had to use Dark Magic.” Harry argued and Professor Sanji nodded. “By rebooting you mean…?”

“Blood-adoption.” Professor Sanji agreed. “Her biological parents are dead, so I can’t use their DNA.”

“I have Basilisk and Phoenix in my bloodstream.” Harry argued. “You said it yourself.”

“Snape-kōju has Nagitsune on his, if I use his I run the risk of turning her into a Kitsune. It’s already being hard to stop his Creature side to awake after the rebirth.”

Harry frowned and turned towards the Potions Master.

“Why would he turn into a Dark Creature but Hermi-oneechan would be Light?”

“Magical Core. Snape-kōju’s Magical Core is Dark even if he refuses it for your sake.”

Harry just gaped, unknown of it previously. He heard Tommy babble and Kun stepped forward.

“Won’t Harry-chan’s own Creatures be harmful? It caused Chibitom-chan quite the pain.” He wondered for Harry. “I mean, I don’t know of this Basilisk, but I know Kitsunes and besides tricksters I do not see them as dangerous.”

Professor Sanji took one good look at Kun and then at Harry amused.

“I see why you like him.” Harry turned deep red. “Basilisk is an immortal Dark Creature, a 16 meters length snake with deadly poison and eyes that kill. Potter-san was bitten by one.” Kun turned towards Harry at once, who showed his arm’s scar. “He was rescued by another immortal Creature. A Light one, the European-version _(unlike the Asiatic-one you might have heard off)_ is a bird with the power of rebirth through fire and it also has healing abilities in it’s tears. Which was what happened. The issue was that it was pure.”

“Like snake’s poison needs to be detilated to make medicine?” Kun wondered and Professor Sanji nodded. “Should I look for poisonous saliva and deadly glares?” He added, making the Wizard smile.

“Not from what I see, although his genes look to be aging faster than his classmates, he is already taller than…”

“English. My” [dad] “was above average height in England.”

“Not so early in life and so fast.”

Harry frowned and then gasped.

“Will I keep aging out of control?”

“From what I understood from the samples you provided” Harry raised an eyebrow, _weren’t those for Tommy?_ “you will stop aging when your body reaches maturity.”

_Shit!_

“There’s nothing to stop that?” Kun wondered and Professor Sanji shook his head.

“By the time Potter-san reached me already half a year had passed since the poisoning, but then it wasn’t a problem. It was when” [Princess]“-sama rescued you that it become an issue.”

Harry passed a hand through his head.

“I won’t suddenly have my sight restored, will I?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Good, Muggles would make too many questions if that would happen. Aging spells I can learn and start using daily when the time comes.”

Kun smiled back and let Tommy jump from his arms into Harry’s lap.

“Won’t it be harmful for Granger-chan? You said it yourself, Harry-chan’s genes are a time bomb.”

“I have a cure for his genes ready because of Potter-kun’s potion incident, but not for Kitsune.”

Harry bit his bottom lip unsure, finally he sighed and nodded his consent.

“Will you change her surname?” Kun asked.

“It’s normal procedure when this happens.” The wizard agreed as he set up the paperwork for Harry to sign.

Kun looked down at Harry and then at the Potions Master.

“Put in the paperwork how they are both Snape-hakase’s adopted children.”

The Wizard nodded and when he was done, he gave Harry to sign before he took Harry’s hair for the blood-adoption potion and left.

“You know… if she turns into a Creature, the Malfoys will force Malfoy-kun to never see her again.” Harry put in, making Kun look back. “Would that be so bad?” He joked only for Tommy to slap his face, making him snort.

“You know very well what they feel for each other, would you want Snape-hakase to break us apart?”

Harry laughed and stood with Tommy on his arms, approached the older and pulled him into a kiss only to withhold at the last second.

“I’d love to see the Dungeon’s Bat stopping my bodyguard from bodyguarding me.” He agreed teasingly against the other’s lips, before he left the room and started to descend the stairs.

“Do remember that I may have a lot of restrain with the way I was raised, but I did not make a celibate oath.” Kun pointed out darkly and Harry missed a step, the older having to catch him with his powers before Harry would fall down the stairs. Harry stared back deep red, only to see the pure lust in the other’s eyes before he hid it in his calm demeanour’s face. “If I were you: I wouldn’t tease the one wanting to pound me into the next straight object that he sees either it be a wall, a table, the counter aisle or a bed.”

Harry gulped loudly, his mouth suddenly very dry.

“Tōsan.” Tommy called as a warning and Kun set Harry on his feet. Harry looked down the stairs and then saw Mrs Tsukino climb said stairs. “Obāsan.”

“Tommy-kun.” Mrs Tsukino agreed.

Harry bowed his head before he descended the stairs in a hurry.

[ _🎶Chichiue and Papa…🎵_ ] Tommy started to singsong on Harry’s ear and Harry was mortified to realize that Tommy was doing the Under a Tree song.

–Shut it!– Tommy laughed. “Who taught you that?”

–Gingers and black.–

[The twins and Lee?] Tommy nodded. “I’ll have a massive argument with the three.” Harry argued as he entered the living room where Mamoru was actually helping Usagi with her homework. “That’s my job, you know?”

Mamoru smiled back and then raised an eyebrow.

“Did Sanji-kōju give bad news?” Harry frowned confused. “You look out of breath.”

Tommy started to laugh as Harry blushed and the other two frowned only for comprehension to hit.

**–O &SM–**

Tuesday, 26 September 1995

Usagi and Harry were leaving classes when they found Healer Kusama outside the front doors alongside a standing on her own two feet Hermione, who grinned back.

“She is healed?” Harry asked and the Wizard nodded.

“Where is that grey-haired guardian of yours?” The Wizard asked, looking around.

Harry walked towards Sanjōin by the side and touched the other’s sword pendant. In no time Kun was hurrying their way from down the road, only to frown as he didn’t see any danger.

“Faster than to call.” Harry supplied towards Healer Kusama, making the older smile.

The Wizard approached Kun and bowed to his waist.

“What happened?” Usagi wondered, walking besides Hermione to give her something to hold on to.

“Purebloods attacked his clinic. Kun-senpai and Malfoy-kun were luckily passing over and interfered.” Harry supplied. “I guess Kusama-sensei wanted to thank to Kun-senpai in person.”

“Why would’ve they?” Usagi asked horrified.

“Prejudice against Muggles.” He offered. [How do you feel?]

[Much better.] Hermione took a deep breath as if to ready herself for something. “I feel better.” She amended herself.

[No side-effects?] Harry wondered and Hermione shook her head. “Some of the Purebloods thought Hermione was a Muggle at the clinic _– because she was allowed Muggle visits –_ and did a complete mind-erasing. Sanji-kōju had to undo it, but because of how Dark it is, he had to reboot her Core with a blood-adoption.” He explained towards Usagi.

“Otōto?” Hermione asked.

Harry sighed and turned towards her.

[I hadn’t told the full extreme to Usagi-chan yet.]

[Oh…] Hermione nodded. “I good now.”

“You are much worse at English.” Harry argued when Usagi went to amend Hermione.

Usagi turned deep red. Kun approached with Healer Kusama besides him and the Wizard nodded once at Usagi in respect.

“Lawyers have taken my side. Even if Snape-chan was a Muggle, she’d most likely be a Sailor Senshi which meant that she’d be more important than any of those prejudiced people.” Harry nodded. “The Purebloods are paying for all of Snape-chan’s medical files, as well as the language potions for her and your three siblings.” Harry gaped. “Lawyer Malfoy-sama also demanded they’d pay the potion but to learn English to the Shitennō and Sailors Senshi.” The Wizard added towards Kun. “If you want.”

“Izou-kun is in school and the Senseis know he is learning.” Kun argued.

“That’s why the ones in school won’t be immediately learning like the one I used on Malfoy-kun and Sanji-kōju on Potter-sama. Which had been the ones that Potter-sama had booked up from his Accountant.”

They all shared looks before they nodded.

“For me, Masato-kun and Jedo-kun I want the immediate learning one. If You Know Who shows up again I don’t want to have to rely on someone else to do the speaking for me, principally if said someone is my lover or is my Prince.”

Healer Kusama nodded.

“Malfoy-sama and Malfoy-sensei aren’t taking the potion?” Harry wondered surprised as they walked with the other towards his clinic, suddenly Izou and Mamoru came on the bike and Taitō on his car both at fast velocity. “Right. Calling Kun-senpai through the necklace wasn’t that best of an idea after all.”

Kun scoffed and approached the others immediately to explain, while Usagi picked her mobile phone and called the other girls to meet them at the clinic. Kino came running from the school and easily picked Hermione up, pulling her onto her back.

[Pleasure, Potter-oneechan.] Kino put in over her shoulder.

[Sailor Jupiter, Kino Makoto.] Harry supplied and Hermione nodded, setting two hands on each shoulder.

[Potter-Snape Hermione.] She offered.

Harry choked back a laugh.

“Harry-kun?”

“Potter James and Snape-sensei hate each other.” Harry offered. “It took forever for Snape-sensei to stop seeing me as a copy of my” [Dad.]

They arrived the clinic and the Healer set up the potions for everyone. By the time Ami, Aino, Rei, Lee and the twins arrived, already everything was taken care off. Hermione, the twins and Lee were set before one set of potions. Usagi, Rei and Izou before another set. Finally, Ami, Aino, Mamoru, Taitō, Sanjōin and Kun were set before the last set.

[Bottoms up.] Lee agreed and picked his.

The girls shared looks before the rest picked and touched the vials while saying kampai, before they all drank. Everyone coughed as the obvious scratch in the back of the throat was felt, before they all looked at each other.

“I’ve not turned green yet.” Fred pointed out.

“You are talking Japanese.” Harry offered. Everyone looked back. “Japanese for my siblings and English for the Japanese. For the three who already knew, now they know practically every word. Kun, Taitō and Sanjōin because no one will suspect if they suddenly know how to speak English fluently. The others is not so fast, it’s to help quick learning. The same for the English learning Japanese.”

[I understand what Harry said but it’s still hard to speak.] Hermione offered.

Everyone nodded. Harry turned towards the Healer who was filling in paperwork.

“How’s Hermi-oneechan?”

“She is healing fast. I believe she can go home and return only during the days for her rehab.” The Wizard offered. “Hiro-san commented that your house is already ready, correct?”

Harry nodded and smiled at Hermione who smiled back. His mobile phone rang and he picked it, only to see that he didn’t know whoever it was. He nodded at the others and walked outside to accept the call.

{Moshi moshi.}

{Potter-san, It’s Natsumi.} Harry looked at his wristwatch and groaned. {You forgot the study lesson, haven’t you?}

{I’m sorry. I’ll be at your place in… let’s say 10 minutes?}

{I’ll get everything ready.} The girl agreed and hung-up.

Harry groaned and entered the clinic.

“I have to go. I’m so good in the cooking classes that the sensei put me tutoring the new girl, who was always messing up.”

Kun immediately narrowed his eyes, before he could move _, though,_ the three Knights held onto his shoulders.

“Have fun.” Everyone agreed and Harry nodded, hurrying out.

He took out his bicycle from his necklace and then jumped on top, riding away at all velocity. Harry knew he shouldn’t think so, but he found Kun’s jealously amusing.

He arrived the apartment building, left his bicycle and then climbed upstairs. He knocked and Natsumi let him in.

“I’m sorry, my personal doctor asked for a quick visit.” He explained and bowed his head as he was allowed inside. “Thank you for… letting me in…?”

Natsumi laughed.

“I’m not Japanese myself, so it doesn’t really matter if you word it wrongly.” She argued and Harry breathed relieved, changed shoes and followed her to the kitchen. He stopped halfway at feeling a magical plant aura pulling him in. “Potter-san?”

“I’m sorry I just… do you have any plant in the house? I swear I could smell something.”

“The windows are open, maybe it’s the neighbours’?”

“Maybe…” Harry followed the girl into the kitchen unsure.

_He’d ask to go to the loo later and try to locate it. Because it was obviously magical and, if he was right, then it could attack his classmate._

**(TBC)**

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [**www(doc)Facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)


End file.
